Akatsuki vs Rookie 12
by Ryuuta
Summary: Last Chap! Fuh... Finally... Thanks for waiting... RnR yaw?
1. Dropped Out

**Akatsuki vs Rookie 12**

Summary : Akatsuki, genk truoblemaker sekolah dari Oto High School, harus pindah ke Konoha High School, sekolah terpencil yang bahkan belum tercantum di data Departemen Pendidikan, gara-gara ulah mereka yang bikin sekolahan jadi ancur. Di sana, Akatsuki mencoba untuk menguasai sekolah sekali lagi. Namun semua ga berjalan mulus coz banyak polisi tidur, eh, karena di Konoha High School udah ada Rookie 12, genk intelek Konoha High School. Tapi Akatsuki ga nyerah. Mereka berusaha ngalahin Rookie 12!!

Disclaimer : Kalo Naruto dkk punya saya, Masashi Kishimoto ga jadi terkenal, donk!!

**Alhamdulillah.. Puji syukur kita panjatkan Kehadirat Tuhan Yang MahaEsa... -digaplok genk Akatsuki n Rookie 12-. Yupe!! It's my first fanfic yang pake chapter. Wish me luck yaw!! Agak susah juga mikir ide buat fanfic. Sekarang saya jadi bisa ngerasain perjuangan para Author, hiks.. -narik jubah anggota Akatsuki trus dipake buat ngelap ingus- Udah ah, daripada kelamaan, baca langsung ajaaaa!!**

(o.O)

**Dropped Out**

DUARR!!

Terdengar suara ledakan dari arah aula. Deidara dan Tobi lagi ngakak bareng ngeliat genteng aula roboh. Tiba-tiba..

DUAKS!!

Tobi ketiban pecahan genteng dengan sukses. Deidara ngowoh melihat rekannya tepar bersimbah darah. Tobi sendiri udah ga bergerak sama sekali. Ko'it.

"Pak Kabutooooo, un!!" teriak Deidara setelah sadar dari acara ngowohnya barusan. Dia lari ke arah UKS yang jaraknya 20 km dari TeKaPe -buset, sekolah apa Istora Senayan tuh?-

Kakuzu dan Hidan yang baru aja dari kantin buat malakin anak-anak -Kakuzu doang sih yang malakin, Hidan ga- ngeliat Tobi tepar di lantai aula yang udah tak ber-genteng separo.

"Ngapain tuh psikopat tiduran di lantai yang banyak gentengnya?" Tanya Hidan.

"Namanya juga psikopat, biasa kali," jawab Kakuzu, "Ayo cepetan ke perpus! Malakin anak di sana!"

3 jam kemudian, Deidara datang bareng Pak Kabuto. Pak Kabuto Cuma bisa geleng-geleng ngeliat Tobi tepar di lantai.

"Ya ampun! Lagi-lagi tepar di sini! Deidara! Saya kan sudah pernah bilang, kalo mau ngeledakin aula lagi, jangan ngajak Tobi! Ini sudah ke-23 kalinya dia ketiban genteng!" nasehat Pak Kabuto.

"Dia yang maksa, Pak, un!' ujar Deidara menuduh. Padahal Deidara yang ngajak Tobi.

Akhirnya Deidara nyeret Tobi pake burung-burungan lempungnya ke UKS -inget, jaraknya 20 km!-

(o.O)

Di dekat kolam ikan, Itachi n Kisame lagi duduk di tepi kolam. Kisame lagi ngobrol sama saudara-saudara ikannya, Itachi lagi mindahin ruang kelas ke dimensi laen pake Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Lo ngapain sih mindahin kelas-kelas itu?" Tanya Kisame heran di sela-sela nge-gosipnya dengan seekor ikan koki -weh, ikan koki bisa idup di kolam, ya?-

"Gue pengen ngonsletin sharingan gue. Udah bosen, nih! Kalo udah konslet khan bisa ganti rinnegan kayak punya si Pein," jawab Itachi yang masih konsentrasi ama kerjaannya.

"Emang apa sih kerennya rinnegan punya si Pein?" Kisame masih heran.

"Yang pasti lebih hebat dari sharingan gue! Gue kasih tau aja ya, rinnegan-nya Pein itu bisa buat ngintip dalemannya orang! Khan asyik tuh bisa ngeliat warna dalemannya Konan ato cewek Oto," lanjut Itachi.

"Lo ketularan virus bokep-nya Pein, ya? Tapi terserah lo deh. Asal jangan mindahin ni kolam ikan aja. Gue ntar ga ada temen nge-gosip," tambah Kisame.

Itachi ga ngejawab.

Bu Karin yang ga sengaja lewat depan kelas yang lagi dipindah ama Itachi, kaget karena roknya mendadak ilang.

"Kya!! Rok saya raib!!" tereak Bu Karin sekeras-kerasnya. Ampe ular-ular Pak Orochimaru pada ganti kulit terus-menerus.

Itachi yang sadar kalo udah mindahin rok Bu Karin langsung berdiri n nyeret Kisame pergi. Padahal Kisame lagi asyik nge-gosip sama ikan lele, temennya si ikan koki -tapi anehnya, walopun namanya koki, masakan tuh ikan ga pernah layak makan-.

(o.O)

Back to Hidan n Kakuzu yang lagi malakin anak-anak di perpus…

"Woy! Kasih duit, ga!" tereak Kakuzu pada anak cowok kurus di depannya. Dia tereak ampe cadarnya melambai-lambai.

Anak itu bersyukur karena Kakuzu pake cadar. Kalo nggak, mungkin sekarang dia udah kena banjir bandang.

"Heh! Cepetan! Lo mau gue jahit, hah?" ancam Kakuzu. Terakhir, Kakuzu pernah ngejahit badan orang yang mengakibatkan mata dan bibirnya bersatu!

"Gu.. gu.. gue ga punya du.. duit..," jawab anak itu ketakutan.

"Trus, lo punya apa??" Tanya Kakuzu judes.

"Ga.. ga .. punya apa-apa..," jawab anak itu.

"Ngibul lo! Lo aja punya baju! Sini, itu aja! Ntar gue loakin di pasar," Tereak Kakuzu lagi.

"Bohong itu dosa lho! Dewa Jashin tidak menyukainya," kata Hidan.

Akhirnya, Kakuzu ngedapetin baju kucel anak itu. Sedangkan si anak hanya bisa meratapi kepergian baju kesayangannya itu (??)

"Yang sabar, ya," nasehat seorang anak cewek.

(o.O)

Sasori n Zetsu lagi di kantin. Sasori asyik sama Barbie-nya, Zetsu asyik ama bakso daging tikusnya -wew, Kakuzu dimakan!- -disambit Kakuzu-.

Verus Flytrap Zetsu ga sengaja nyenggol jus tomat ampe tumpah mengenai bulu Teddy Bear Sasori. Teddy Bear Sasori yang awalnya berwarna putih sekarang jadi bendera Indonesia.

"So..sori, Sas!" kata Zetsu.

Sasori nggak ngejawab. Matanya berair ngeliat Teddy Bear kesayangannya bertema Agustusan. Dijatuhkannya Barbie yang baru dia ganti bajunya.

"Hua!! Zetsu ja'at!! Hua!! Neneeeeek!!" tangis Sasori pecah. Membuat kaca seantero Oto High School hancur berkeping-keping.

Venus Flytrap Zetsu menutup otomatis untuk mempertahankan diri dari gelombang perusak barusan. Sasori guling-guling sambil memeluk Teddy Bear-nya.

(o.O)

Pein n Konan lagi mojok di belakang lab Biologi -belakang lab Biologi sekolah author sering buat tempat pacaran lho! Author aja pernah mergokin! Hehehe-.

"Say, ntar Malem Minggu kita jalan, yuk!" ajak Pein.

"Kemana?" Tanya Konan.

"Nonton. Katanya ada film bagus!" ujar Pein.

"Film apaan?"

"Judulnya Ratapan Kodok Tiri, yang maen Gamabunta,"

"Boleh, deh,"

Tiba – tiba Pak Suigetsu, guru Biologi, datang. Jeng jeng!!

"Pein, Konan! Kalian disuruh menghadap Pak Orochimaru sekarang!"

(o.O)

Di ruang kepala sekolah yang banyaaaaak banget foto uler…

"Kalian tahu kenapa kalian saya kumpulkan di sini?" Tanya Pak Oro basa-basi.

"Bikin seni, un?" kata Deidara.

"Ngasih duit?" kata Kakuzu.

"Ngasih makan ikan?" kata Kisame.

"Nyuci Teddy saya? Hu.. hu..hu," kata Sasori sambil nangis.

"Mau nikahin saya sama Konan?" Tanya Pein semangat. Konan Cuma blushing.

"DASAR BAKA!! KALIAN SAYA KUMPULKAN DI SINI SOALNYA SAYA MAU NGELUARIN KALIAN SEMUA!!" tereak Pak Oro. Telinga mereka berdenging -minus Zetsu yang udah terlindungi Venus Flytrap-nya- dan bahkan ada yang berdarah. Weks!

"Saya ngga habis pikir sama semua yang kalian lakukan! Sejak kelas satu kalian udah bikin sekolah ini hancur! Bahkan yang daftar ke sini berkurang semenjak ada kalian! Saya stress! Hiks.." kata Pak Oro sambil berlinang airmata.

"Sabar, Pak! Ini tissue-nya," kata Pak Kabuto sambil ngasih tissue ke Pak Oro.

"Makasih, Kabuto! Kamu emang soulmate-ku!"

"Biasa aja kali, Pak!" Dan mereka pun berpelukan… Para Akatsuki langsung sweatdropped.

"Back to the lap.. eh, problem! Saya akan mengembalikan kalian ke orangtua masing-masing," kata Pak Oro diplomatis.

"Tapi orangtua saya udah saya bunuh, Pak!" kata Itachi nyantai.

"Argh!! Terserah! Intinya, kalian semua saya keluarkan karena meresahkan warga Oto High School! Sudah sana pergi!" usir Pak Oro tak senonoh.

"Trus, kita sekolah di mana, Pak? Kalo biayanya mahal, saya ga mau pindah!" balas Kakuzu.

"Saya akan memindahkan kalian ke Konoha High School! Mulai besok, jangan injakkan kaki kalian di sini!"

"Tapi kita kan ga bikin keributan kayak mereka!" kata Pein, Konan, n Zetsu barengan.

"Kalian memang tidak membuat kekacauan, tapi kalian ini udah jadi siswa abadi! Begonya ga ketulungan! Kalian sekolah di sini sejak saya belum menjadi kepala sekolah!" Pak Oro masih ezmosi.

"Iya juga, ya? Kita udah sekolah di sini sejak Pak Oro masih jadi tukang nguras WC," gumam Pein pada Konan n Zetsu.

"Trus, kesalahan saya apa, Pak? Saya khan murid berprestasi," lanjut Kisame -pada percaya kagak kalo Kisame berprestasi? Author aja ilfeel nulisnya-.

"Kamu memang berprestasi, tapi prestasi kamu cuma dalam bidang bahasa saja! Apalagi spesialis penterjemah bahasa ikan! Itu sama sekali tidak berguna!" jawab Pak Oro -kalo masalah itu sih Kisame emang berprestasi-

"Kesalahan saya apa, Pak? Saya kan sudah menjuarai Olimpiade Matematika tingkat eRTe," ujar Hidan PeDe.

"Kamu memang bener-bener berprestasi, tapi kamu udah nyebarin agama sesat ke seluruh Oto High School! Kemaren aja ada anggota FPDJ -Front Pemberantas Dewa Jashin- yang dateng kesini buat nangkep kamu!" jawab Pak Oro berapi-api.

"Trus kalo…,"

"UDAH!! SAYA GA TERIMA PROTES! SEMUANYA KELUAR DARI RUANGAN SAYA DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!" tereak Pak Oro sekenceng-kencengnya. Author yakin abis ini Pak Oro langsung kena sariawan -apa hubungannya?-

Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan santai seolah ga terjadi apa-apa.

"Ugh, telinga Tobi sakit. Pak Oro nyinden apa sih kok tumben lantang banget," ujar Tobi sambil memegangi kupingnya yang meneteskan darah.

"Ga tau juga. Biasanya juga Lingsir Wengi, tapi kayaknya kali ini beda, deh!" timpal Pein ngaco.

"Bego, un! Kita besok udah ga sekolah di sini lagi, un! Makanya kalo ada orang ngomong dengerin dong, un!" bentak Deidara sewot.

"Pindah ke mana, senpai?" Tanya Tobi.

"Katanya ke Konoha High School," jawab Zetsu singkat.

"Konoha?" Tanya Itachi.

"Yup,"

"Mang ada apa sama Konoha, Chi? Lo udah pernah ke sana?" Tanya Konan.

"Eng… gak kok! Denger namanya aja baru sekarang," bantah Itachi.

"Napa juga kita dipindahin. Padahal anak-anak di sini pada kaya," kata Kakuzu.

Akatsuki ngga ada yang ngerespon. Mereka berjalan ke arah gerbang.

Dari ruang kepala sekolah, Pak Oro ngeliat kepergian Akatsuki dengan linangan airmata.

"Pak, kenapa kok nangis?" Tanya Pak Kabuto prihatin.

Pak Oro ngga ngejawab. Di menyeka ingusnya dengan ujung kerahnya. Kabuto jijik ngeliatnya.

"Oh, Pak Oro nangisin mereka , toh?" kata Pak Kabuto saat ngeliat Akatsuki keluar gerbang, "Udahlah, Pak, relain kepergian mereka. Jangan bersedih," hibur Pak Kabuto.

"Siapa yang sedih?! Saya malah bahagia akhirnya mereka pergi dari Oto High School. Gyahahahaha!!" tawa Pak Oro meledak. Pak Kabuto cuma bisa sweatdropped ngeliat tingkah Pak Oro yang gajebo.

(o.O)

**Talkshow :**

**Author : Wokeyh, chap 1 yang ga jelas n norak akhirnya selese juga -sambil masang gaya ala Lee-**

**Saso : Heh, Author geblek! Sejak kapak gue jadi cengeng kayak gitu?! -glare-**

**Author : Sejak saya menghendakinya! Hohohoho! -ketawa ala ratu jahat yang gajebo bgt-**

**Kisa : Gue juga mau protes! Gue ini hiu, masa ngobrol ama ikan koki n lele? Ga level banget!**

**Dei : Kalian berdua bisanya protes mulu, un! Kasian authornya dunk, un! -sambil ngusap rambut author-**

**Author : Iya tuh, Dei-chan. Mereka ngebentak aku terus.. -tampang sok innocent-**

**Hid : Kok gue tampilnya dikit banget?! Lo sensi ya ama gue?**

**Author : Bukannya gitu, gue lebih sensi ama -ngelirik Pein n Konan-**

**Pein n Konan : Apa lo liat-liat? Ngiri ya sama kita?? -pelukan mesra-**

**Author : -pingsan-**

**Para Akatsuki lagi mencoba nyadarin author pake wangi-wangian. Tapi wangi yang di pake adalah wangi venus flytrap Zetsu yang sama kayak wangi bunga bangkai yang udah busuk!**

**Tobi : Ok readers, thank for reading this crazy fic. I'll waiting for ur review -ga tau kenapa Tobi jadi agak pinter. Mungkin efek sindenan dari Pak Oro tadi-**

**Ita : Ini ada dikit kuis -ato apalah namanya-**

"**Kira-kira, siapa pantes jadi guru apa?"**

**Anko**

**Asuma**

**Gai**

**Iruka**

**Kakashi**

**Kurenai**

**Shizune**

**Yamato**

**Tsunade**

**Jiraiya**

**Izumo**

**Kotetsu**

"**Nama kelas Akatsuki n Rookie 12? -misalnya SePaRo buat akronim SEwelas iPA loRO ( XI IPA 2), kelas author tercinta-"**

"**Lowongan OC jadi wali kelas, penjaga sekolah, penjaga perpus, n penjaga kantin"**

**Terserah cewek ato cowok, bersedia jadi OOC, rikues dari review.**

**Kaku : Sayangnya promosi ini tidak dipungut biaya. Huuuh! Rugi deh gue!**

**Author : Satu lagi, makasih buat anak XII IPA n IPS angkatan 2007/2008 BeGarList yang telah menginspirasi lahirnya fic ini. Congratulation for ur graduation!!**

**Tobi : Anak BeGarList lulus semua lho!! -promosi mode on-**


	2. Call Us Rookie 12

**Akatsuki vs Rookie 12**

**Horeeee!! Akhirnya saya bisa ngapdet chap 2 ini dengan selamat tanpa ada halangan apapun. Terima kasih saya sampaikan kepada para reader yang masih stay tune di fic ini. Pertama-tama, marilah kita… -dilindas ama celengan bagong Konoha a.k.a Chouji-. Mengikuti tradisi pendahulu saya, sebelum cerita saya beberkan, akan ada talkshow yang ngebales review****2**** terlebih dahulu…**

**Author : -kamera yang ga tau dateng dari mana tiba-tiba nyorot Author yang ga jelas- Makasih banyak yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk baca fic ini. Review bakal dibales oleh anggota Akatsuki!! **

**Pein : -kamera dengan kecepatan 160 km/sekon langsung pindah ke depan wajah sarang pierching- Saya selaku ketua Akatsuki, memberikan penghargaan pada Yuuichi93 yang menjadi reviewer pertama -disambut tepuk tangan anggota lain. Minus Zetsu, dink! Dia khan ga punya tangan!-**

**Tobi : Yuuichi93, Tobi itu anak baik, jadi kalo ada genteng yang mau mendarat, Tobi dengan senang hati make topeng Tobi jadi helipad -dijatohin helikopter beneran ama Yuuichi93-. Bukan berarti Tobi anak bodoh, Tobi anak baik -bangga mode on-**

**Dei : Anak Rookie 12 itu satu kelas. Jadi kalo Yuuichi93 mau jadi wali kelasnya Neji, berarti semua anak Rookie 12 jadi anak kelasnya Yuuichi93, belom lagi sama tambahan 10 anak keren yang bakal gabung bentar lagi!**

**Ita : Faika Araifa, kayaknya dulu elo ngefans deh ama gue? Napa sekarang malah pengen jadi fans makhluk childish-campuran-boneka itu sih? Cakepan juga gue daripada dia! -sambil nunjuk Sasori yang lagi maen boneka Teddy-nya yang udah dicuci-**

**Saso : Mending juga gue childish! Daripada elo?! Deathish! Bau tanah! Keriputan! -nyeremin ala boneka chucky mode on- Faika, -chucky mode off, Barbie mode on- pemintaan elo buat jadi admirer gue bakal gue usulin sama si Author geblek itu. Tenang aja…**

**Kaku : Tengs juga buat PinkBlue Moonlight yang udah nyempetin ngetik review walo ga ada permintaan apapun. Yakin nih ga mau nongol di fic ini bareng gue? -gaya ala Loenardo Si Kaprio-**

**Zet : lil' shiro-kun n Uchiha Yuki-chan, kalo mau tau gimana Pak Oro jadi KepSek, tinggal bayangin aja perjuangan guru yang nglamar jadi KepSek. Cuma, spesial buat Pak Oro, dia sekolah lagi dulu dari SMA -Pak Oro lulusan SMP-. Trus kira-kira, jarak antara dilantiknya dia jadi KepSek n pertama daftar jadi guru honorer di Oto itu sekitar 20-30 tahunan gitu… N Kita bertiga -Gue, Pein, Konan- sekolah di Oto waktu Pak Oro masih jadi tukang ngosek WC selama 5 tahun -Sekarang udah tahu khan begonya mereka?-**

**Kisa : Iya, nih Yuki-chan! Gue ini sebenernya kerja sambilan jadi tour guide di laut-laut n samudra! Sekarang gue juga lagi ngegarap novel perdana gue. Judulnya? Ada dueh! Yang pasti pake bahasa ikan! Kalo udah release jangan lupa beli ya di toko ikan terdekat! Yuki-chan enaknya jadi apa aja ya? Kalo jadi cewek gue mau nggak? -langsung dibazoka ama Yuki-chan-**

**Kon : Maa-chan-tik, waaaah… Sayang banget kamu review agak telat. Author jadi bingung mau nempatin kamu di mana. Buat penjaga perpus n wali kelas udah ada yang dikontrak. Gini aja, buat OC selanjutnya kamu ikutan, ya?? Jangan kapok… Kamu jangan salahin saya. Salahin aja si Author geblek binti gendheng itu -sambil nunjuk Author yang lagi ngupil-. Kalo mau nyantet dia juga gapapa. Akatsuki ikhlas, kok!**

**Tobi : Untuk yang usul guru, makasih banget!! Author aja sampe bingung mau make yang mana. Tapi, setelah semedi n nyepi 7 hari 7 malam, Author udah nentuin mau make semuanya alias mix n match! Tapi kalo ga match maklum, ya? Yang penting Tobi masih jadi anak baik! -senyum abstrak-**

**Hid : Lowongan jadi penjaga sekolah masih terbuka lebaaaaar banget. Pliss ayolah pada mendaftar coz mau dipake di chap 3. Buat wali kelas, kita -kita?? Lo aja kali sama gue!!- milih Yuuichi93!! Sebagai penghargaan karena udah jadi reviewer pertama di fic ini n fic sebelah. Penjaga perpusnya Faika Araifa!! Buat rikues jadi admirer-nya Sasori masih dipertimbangkan, coz disesuaiin sama alurnya -alesan!!-. Uchiha Yuki-chan, kau didaulat jadi penjaga kantin, mau khan?? Daripada jadi pacarnya cowok setengah ikan itu?! Buat Maa-cha-tik, kemaren saya dapet wangsit dari Dewa Jashin kalo sebentar lagi bakal ada lowongan OC lagi! Kamu daftar, ya!**

**Akatsuki : tepok tangan meriah -masih minus Zetsu yang sekarang meratapi dirinya yang terlahir cacat- sambil jingkrak-jingkrak -kalo sekarang Zetsu turut berpartisipasi-.**

**Pein : Gomen buat Akatsuki lovers, untuk chap ini Author tak berperike-akatsuki-an itu cuma nampilin Akatsuki di talkshow awal doang -ngelirik Author sambil ber-glare-ria-. Mungkin dia masih sensi ama kita-kita yang lebih ngetop daripada dia. Buat yang agak ga terima, mending langsung scroll down n review ajah! -senyum (sok) mempesona n (gak) menyihir-**

**Author : -ngiket Akatsuki jadi satu, dimasukin ke kardus mie instan, dipaketin kilat ke Segitiga Bermuda- Yup! Itulah beberapa balesan review dari Akatsuki. Kalo ada yang kurang berkenan, mohon maaf. Buat yang nglamar OC tapi belom keterima ato ga sesuai kayak yang diharapkan, Author minta maaf . Kayak yang udah dibilang ama si Pein, untuk chap ini, saya akan lebih memfokuskan pada perkenalan para Rookie 12. Coz Akatsuki lagi gue paketin ke Segi3 Bermuda. Semuanya dikupas setajam silet! Untuk chap ini, saya agak mengurangi humornya. Coz lagi buntu ide humor nih! Tolongin duoooonk! Langsung aja dweh! Ryuuta Entertainment -halah- proudly present… sfx : Gendang n Rebana**

**Call Us Rookie 12!**

(o.O)

**Naruto POV**

Hay! Namaku **Uzumaki Naruto**. Aku adalah siswa dari Konoha High School, sekolah yang konon kata Kakashi-sensei belum terdaftar di data Departemen Pendidikan karena lokasinya yang strategis. Strategis buat benteng maksudnya, coz deket jurang.

Aku adalah warga kelas Gong, kelas yang berisi 12 anak, termasuk aku. Kami sangat disukai guru karena kami sangaaaaat pinter. Pokoknya ngetop banget deh! Yang paling ngetop, tentu aja aku, coz aku adalah ketua kelas Gong. Aku juga jago di pelajaran Inggris, lho! Itulah mengapa aku dekeeet banget sama Kakashi-sensei.

Di Gong, yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua adalah teman sekaligus rivalku, **Uchiha Sasuke**! Dia ini jadi semacam kembang sekolah -ato apalah namanya-. Banyak banget yang suka sama dia, terutama cewek. Tapi yang benci sama dia juga banyak. Termasuk aku tentu saja! Coz dia udah ngerebut Sakura-chan dari hatiku -nangis dipojokan-. Dia paling jago pelajaran Sejarah. Jadi tak heran kalau Shizune-sensei sangat hapal padanya.

Setelah itu, ada **Nara Shikamaru**. Dia ini sebenernya yang paling pinter di kelas. IQ-nya aja lebih dari 200! Pokoknya otaknya itu enceeeeer banget. Untungnya ga mengalir keluar lewat telinga. Walaupun dia pinternya ga ketulungan, tapi banyak guru yang sebel sama dia coz dia maleeeees banget. Kerjaanya tidur n ngiler di kelas. Kalo ngumpulin tugas juga paling telat. Tapi dia dikagumi ama Asuma-sensei karena dia selalu ngalahin beliau dalam eksperimen fisika.

Trus, ada **Akimichi Chouji**. Dia ini yang tubuhnya paling gede n rambutnya paling panjang. Kemana-mana selalu aja makan. Nggak di kelas, di perpus, kantin, bahkan di WC! Walopun tampangnya sangar, dia itu baek banget dalam hal ngasih contekan. Asalkan dia ditraktir 10 mangkok ramen -itu sih kejem namanya-. Dia paling menonjol di pelajaran Sosiologi. Bahkan Anko-sensei sering keki ngajar di Gong kalo ada dia. Katanya Anko-sensei tersaingi ilmunya.

Nah, yang paling semangat namanya ** Rock Lee**. Dia itu yang 'paling' di Gong -minus paling rakus yang udah disandang Chouji, paling males yang udah disabet Shikamaru, n paling cerewet yang dianugerahkan pada Miss Ino-. Paling semangat, paling norak, paling sial, dll. Tapi jangan kaget kalo sewaktu-waktu dia bikin gebrakan besar karena kelincahannya di bidang Olahraga, tentu saja! Gai-sensei aja sering nangis terharu kalo dia baru aja bikin teknik-tenik baru.

Di sudut timur -alah, kayak tinju-, ada **Hyuuga Neji**. Dia juga salah satu kembang sekolah. Pokoknya dia n Sasuke sering jadi rebutan, deh! Cuma, yang ga suka ama dia lebih dikit dari Sasuke. Dia ini juga ketua OSIS lho! Yah, nggak heran juga sih… Tapi ada yang bilang kalo dia punya _affair_ sama Jiraiya-sensei, MPO Konoha High School. Kalo udah ada yang bilang gitu, Jiraiya-sensei biasanya cuma bilang, "Makanya, kalo mau jadi ketua OSIS, kalian harus pinter Matematika kayak Neji…" Mentang-mentang Jiraiya-sensei guru Matematika!

Nah, yang bandelnya nyaingin aku namanya **Inuzuka Kiba**. Dia ini kemana-mana selalu bareng sama **Akamaru**, yang dia klaim sebagai _soulmate_-nya. Pokoknya udah kayak suami-istri gitu, deh! Tapi kalo lagi pelajaran, Akamaru harus diiket di samping papan tulis biar ga ngeganggu. Tahun lalu, Kiba menjuarai Olimpiade Geografi. Terima kasih juga atas bimbingan Izumo-sensei yang telah mengarahkan Kiba dengan baik.

Di Gong, yang paling pendiem namanya **Aburame Shino**. Dia itu yang paling irit ngomong daripada yang laen. Dia juga selalu pake jaket tertutup dimana-mana, ga peduli panas ato dingin. Dia juga ga begitu aktif di kelas maupun organisasi sekolah lainnya. Satu-satunya klub yang dia ikuti cuma 'Klub Pecinta Alam' coz dia sayang banget sama serangga. Kabarnya, ayahnya udah nyiapin sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perekonomian buat dia. Jadi, nggak heran kalo dia lincah dalam pelajaran Ekonomi Akuntansi n Kotetsu-sensei sangat kagum padanya.

Sekarang giliran ceweknya! Di barisan pertama -halah- ada **Haruno Sakura**. Dia ini adalah cintaku, tapi aku patah hati gara-gara dia lebih dekat dengan Sasuke beng-_piip_ itu! Tapi ngga apa-apa, aku khan udah punya Hinata-chan! Lanjut… Dia ini bendahara Gong. Orangnya tegas n galaknya minta ampun. Makanya kas ga pernah telat. Dia juga sangat diperhatikan Tsunade-sensei karena Tsunade-sensei tahu Sakura sangat mahir dalam Biologi-Kedokteran. Itu membuktikan kalau kualitas Sakura sangaaaaat baik. Coz, Tsunade-sensei itu, selaen KepSek KHS -Konoha High School-, juga mantan dokter yang paling disegani seantero Hi.

Kemudian ada _my luvly_ **Hyuuga Hinata**. Nggak ragu lagi kalo dia ada hubungan ama Neji. Mereka sodaraan. Hinata itu pendiem n kalem banget. Kontras banget sama aku yang urakan. Tapi kami cocok aja, tuh! Dia menjabat sebagai sekretaris di Gong. Hehehe… khan Ketua n Sekretaris harus kompak! Dia ini walaupun pendiam tapi ilmu Kimia-nya ga boleh diremehin! Beberapa kali dia ditantang Kurenai-sensei buat ngerjain soal Olimpiade Kimia bareng. Dan hasilnya? Hinata selalu menang tipis. Hebat, khan?

Lalu disusul **TenTen**. Dia ini ada keturunan Chinese sedikit. Makanya rambutnya sering dicepol dua. Baru-baru ini ada kabar kalo dia dan Neji menjalin kasih dalam program 'Kita Peduli' -dilempar kunai ama TenTen-. Dia ini energik n suka memberi. Iruka-sensei aja sebel sama dia karena sering dikasih masukan tentang bahan penelitian. "Mentang-mentang jago Antopologi!," gerutu Iruka-sensei. Tapi Iruka-sensei sangat berharap pada TenTen sebagai murid yang jago Antropologi.

_Last but not least_, ada **Yamanaka Ino**. Kalo dia n Sakura disatuin, mereka bisa menimbulkan gempa n tsunami! Pokoknya hebooooh banget! Dia ini tipikal cewek pesolek yang cereweeeet abis! Tapi aku heran juga kok dia bisa dapet cowok se-pendiem Sai, mahasiswa Konoha University jurusan Seni Tanpa Judul. Dia ini paling semangat kalo pelajarannya si Yamato-sensei. Soalnya, dia paling pede dengan kemampuan otaknya dalam hal Hukum. Patut diberi acungan jempol, nih!

Nah, itu dia 12 anggota Gong. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa itu 'Gong' sebenarnya. Di KHS, nama tiap kelas menggunakan nama alat musik khas Jawa yang dikenal dengan sebutan gamelan. Kelasku bernama Gong, lainnya ada yang bernama Saron, Kendang, Bonang, Bonang Penerus, Demung, Peking, Kenong, Kethuk, Slenther, Gender -bukan jenis kelamin-, Gambang, Rebab, Siter, n Suling. -konon, Shodaime, perdiri KHS, sangat ngefans sama gamelan Jawa- Penduduk Gong dijamin pinter mampus! Termasuk aku… Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku beritahukan. Anak-anak kelas lain, senior n junior sering menjuluki kami dengan **Rookie 12.** Kata mereka sih soalnya kami termasuk beruntung karena dianugerahi otak yang bisa buat mikir di balik penampilan mayoritas dari kami yang tidak meyakinkan untuk disebut penduduk Gong. Yah, Gong adalah kelas di KHS yang paling populer n bergengsi. Jadi, banyak yang mengidolakan masuk Gong. Kami memang beruntung , khan?

**End of Naruto POV**

(o.O)

**Author : Selese juga penjabarannya. Cape banget… Jangan lupa reviewer buat ngelamar jadi penjaga sekolah… Kali ini harus cowok tulen! Jadi, mohon maaf buat Madam Ivan n pengikutnya, terutama Deidara -berani ngomong gini soalnya Dei udah dibuang ke Segi3 Bermuda- coz ga bisa berpartisipasi mengemban tugas yang mulia ini…**

**Naruto : -muncul dari lantai, eh, itu mah habit-nya Zetsu- Author, sekarang saya mau minta gaji yang tadi dijanjiin kalo saya mau ngebocorin profil anggota Rookie 12 yang elit.**

**Author : -kikuk n ga bisa ngomong-**

**Naruto : Cepetan! Saya mau makan ramen, nih! -sambil narik-narik celana kolor Author-**

**Author : Se… sebenernya, gue cuma bo'ong -jujur banget, bu- Lagian,gue juga udah nyebarin profil tadi ke semua readers! -evil eyes-**

**Naruto : Apa?! Kamu ngga boleh ngelakuin itu! Nanti banyak yang ngefans setelah baca profil kami! Apalagi aku!-GeeR mode on-**

**Author : Emang ada yang mau jadi fans elo?**

**Naruto : Chouji!! Ada yang ngatain kamu gendut! -evil eyes juga-**

**Chouji : Apa?! Terima ini author tidak takut mati! NIKUDAN SENSHA!!**

**Author : KYAAAA!! HELEP MI!! -udah ga diketahui keberadaannya-**

**Naruto : Yah, karena kalian sudah terlanjur membaca profil kami yang super rahasia tadi, kalian HARUS review. Apalagi yang minat jadi fans kami, terutama saya! -ngedipin mata-**

**Chouji : Terima ini Naruto! NIKUDAN SENSHA!!**

**Naruto : Apa salah saya Chouji? -sambil mencoba menghindar dari celengan bagong Konoha-**

**Chouji : Karena kamu juga sudah menyebutku gen-**_**piip**_**, Naruto!**

**Naruto : KYAAA!! POKOKNYA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW N NGLAMAR JAGI PENJAGA SEKOLAAAAAAAH!!**


	3. Welcome to KHS

**Akatsuki vs Rookie 12**

**Au : Yap, Yap, Yap!! Makasih udah sempet nge-review chap terdahulu n nyempetin baca chap ini. Untuk talkshow kali ini saya mengundang Rookie 12!!**

**Naruto n Neji : -dateng dengan langkah males-malesan-**

**Au : -dengan wajah tololnya yang khas- Mana yang laen?**

**Na : Masih pada dendam sama kamu**

**Au : -mewek- kok gituuu??**

**Ne : Salah sendiri nyebarin profil kami tanpa ijin. Mana 99 fiktif, lagi!**

**Au : Eeeeh?? -sekarang wajah kaget+tolol yang khas- -ngeglare ke Naru-**

**Na : Apa? -puppy eyes yang lebih mirip mata belek-**

**Au : Argh sutralah… Sekarang kita harus ngejawab beberapa review dulu.**

**Na n Ne : Kiiitaaa??—**

**Au : Apa?! -sambil ngacungin godam-**

**Na : Cepetan, ah!**

**Au : Yang pertama dari Faika Araifa, reviewer pertama kita. Ada yang mau ngasih tanggapan?**

**Na : Faika, kamu memang benar kalo sekarang Itachi banyak yang nge-pens. Terutama nenek-nenek dari panti jompo sebelah. Tapi jangan mentang-mentang saingan kamu nenek-nenek trus kamu beralih ke Sasori, dong! Saingan kamu emang bukan nenek-nenek lagi, tapi balita n batita -Sasori khan boneka-**

**Au : -baru ngebantai Naru pake garuk sawah- Yap, selanjutnya. Ada kagurafuuko n Yuuichi93 yang mempermasalahkan tentang **_**affair**_**antara Neji n Jiraiya-sensei. Mungkin Neji mau meluruskannya?**

**Ne : Simpel, Jiraiya-sensei "dulu" naksir aku. Beliau pikir aku cewek. -cool tetep mode on- Tapi aku bukan yaoi, ingat itu!**

**Au : Kita percaya kok, Nej! Seenggaknya elo makasih sama TenTen yang membuatmu keluar dari jurang ke-yaoi-an.**

**Ne : -ngegebuk Author pake proposal segede Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia Edisi Revisi-**

**Au : Sora Echizen bilang kalo Naruto tumben-tumbenan ga ngejelekin Sasuke. Ada apa?**

**Na : Gimana mau ngejelekin kalo Sasuke-nya aja ada di sebelahku?? Selama aku ngebocorin profil Rookie 12 khan Sasuke diborgol jadi satu sama aku gara-gara berantem di kelasnya Anko-sensei.**

**Au : Oh -ilfeel-. Buat PinkBlue Moonlight, lowongan sodara Uchiha, ya? Ntar deh saya carikan alurnya. Insya 4W1 ada. Trus Yuki-chan, maaf Kisame ga bisa ngebales review kamu. Dia sekarang lagi balik ke KHS bareng Akatsuki laen. lil' shiro-kun, saya bingung, kamu itu ngebayangin apa? -tolol mode on lagi-**

**Untuk chap ini, saya tampilkan kembali genk Akatsuki yang baru saja pulang dari Segi3 Bermuda. Rookie 12 masih marah sama saya, jadi saya ga berani minta mereka tampil dulu. Oh, satu lagi. Karena OC penjaga skul-nya ga ada, terpaksa saya pake OC dari tempat lain.**

**Perhatian… Perhatian… Bioskop RyuuTV segera dimulai… sfx : Terompet berduka**

**Welcome to KHS****!!**

(o.O)

Akatsuki sekarang lagi berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah. Tapi mereka ragu kalau gedung itu bener-bener sekolah ato bukan.

"Buset, dah! Ini sekolah ato Istana Buckingham sih?" Pein ngowoh ngeliat gedung di balik gerbang.

"Maksud elo Istana Buckingham yang digabung ama White House n Istana Merdeka?" Kisame menambahi.

"Sama Himeji Palace!" Deidara ikutan.

"Keraton Nyayogyakarto!" Tobi ga mau kalah. -Pada mikir nggak sih mereka tau semua tempat itu dari mana?-

Para Akatsuki yang memang suka melebih-lebihkan masalah yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilebihkan karena akan membuat kelebihan yang diakibatkan berlebihnya perhatian yang mereka lebihkan pada masalah yang sesungguhnya tidak patut untuk… -ga tau keberadaannya setelah sepersekian detik tadi didatangi Akatsuki-

Itulah kesan pertama Akatsuki ngeliat gedung KHS -mulai sekarang disingkat gini terus aja, ya?-. Aneh banget kalo sekolah semegah itu nggak ada di data Departemen Pendidikan. Satu-satunya faktor yang membuat itu semua terjadi adalah lokasi! Ga tau apa yang ada di pikiran sang Shodaime pas ngebangun KHS. Seperti yang Naruto kasih tau, beberapa senti dari tembok belakang KHS adalah jurang!

"Maaf, kami tidak menerima sumbangan dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari KepSek setempat," kata seorang laki-laki berpakaian tentara lengkap. Bahkan bawa bazooka segala!

"Kita bukan gembel, Pak!" kata Pein se-sopan mungkin. Dia udah jiper ngeliat bazooka tuh orang.

"KHS itu sekolah biasa khan? Bukan Akademi Militer?" Sasori nyikut lengan Hidan.

"Ga tau juga, Sas! Pak Oro ngasih infonya ga lengkap banget!" jawab Hidan.

"Jadi kalian ada perlu apa di sini?! Sekolah ini hanya untuk orang-orang khusus dengan kemampuan yang tidak sembarangan!" kata orang itu setengah membentak. Para Akatsuki langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Konan, lo aja yang ngomong!" perintah Pein.

"Kok gue, sih? Lo tega ya ngeliat gue di-bazoka ama dia?!" Konan sewot ama Pein.

"Mungkin kalo cewek yang ngomong dia bakal lebih lembut," saran Zetsu.

"Bener juga tuh kata si Zetsu," Itachi sependapat.

"Dasar cowok banci!" gerutu Konan kemudian maju ngedeketin tuh orang.

Orang itu udah mupeng pengen ngebantai mereka dengan sekali tembak. Konan jadi ilfeel buat makin deket.

"Ada apa tadi kalian semua bisik-bisik di sana?!"

"A… anu… Pak… Tadi… anu… kami… pengen… masuk…," Konan ngomong sambil keringetan.

"Kamu ini! Cewek kok pikirannya ngeres sih! Ngomongin anu lagi!" bentak tuh orang.

"Bu…bukannya..," kata-kata Konan terhenti.

Seseorang dengan pakaian guru lengkap n kinclong segera membukakan gerbang n nyamperin para Akatsuki.

"Wah, maaf ya lama! Kalian ini yang dari Oto, khan? Kok nggak langsung masuk sih? Ayo mari!" sapa pria itu ramah banget.

"I… iya, Pak..," Konan udah terbuai sama tuh bapak guru.

"Oooooh… Yey-yey ini dhari Outooo? Kok ngga bilang shieh ama eyke?? Khan bisa lhangsung eyke bukain gerbhangnyaaaa," tiba-tiba tuh tentara nyeletuk.

Semua Akatsuki pada noleh. Tentara itu masang gaya bak Miss Universe. Maksudnya Miss Smoothie Universe alias Nona Dunia Lelembut -bahasa gaulnya kuntilanak-.

"Itu Kai, satpam di sini. Dia emang suka nyamar kayak tentara. Biar ga digodain ama anak KHS. Dia kalo lagi jadi cewek bisa cantik banget, lho!" kata pak guru meyakinkan.

"Wah, di sekolah lama kita juga ada lho, Pak! Tapi dia bukan satpam. Dia itu ga pernah nutupin ke-cewek-annya. Malah diumbar kemana-mana. Sampe-sampe cowok Oto seriiiing banget ngegodain dia," kata Kakuzu ikutan meyakinkan.

"Iya, Sensei! Kata dia, dia malah bangga kalo lagi digodain ama cowok! Itu menunjukkan betapa sisi ke-cewek-annya sangat mempesona!" Tobi nambahin.

"Sapa, tuh, un?! Norak amat, un. Mang ada ya di Oto, un?" Deidara ikutan penasaran.

"Eh, malah sok ngga tau!" Itachi nyikut lengan Deidara.

"Maksud kalian apa sih, un?" Deidara makin bingung.

"Yang kita maksud ya ELO!!" Sasori memberikan penekanan berlebihan yang terlalu dilebih… ga jadi, deh! Trauma T-T

Kakuzu, Tobi, Itachi, n Sasori nggak bersuara lagi. Ternyata Deidara nempelin peledak di mulut masing-masing terdakwa yang telah membeberkan isi hatinya.

"Kalian memang tepat masuk KHS. Sangat cocok," kata Pak Guru.

"Kok dari tadi ngga nyebutin nama sih, Pak? Kita khan juga pengen kenaaaal," suara Konan di-manja-manja-in. Dia mulai ngedeketin Pak Guru. Pein langsung ngaktifin rinnegan-nya.

"Oh, belum, ya? Ya sudah kenalan dulu, nama saya Yuuichi93. Panggil aja Yuuichi-sensei," kata Yuuichi-sensei ramah. Mereka masih di perjalanan menuju ruang KepSek.

"Oooohhhh… Yuuichi93… Kalo dipanggil Yuuichi-chan boleh, ngga??" suara Konan sekarang udah kayak orang 5 bulan ngga makan-minum.

"NGGAK BOLEH!!" Pein main nyerobot ke tengah-tengah Konan n Yuuichi-sensei.

"Ich!! Pein apa-apaan sih! Ngeganggu tau!!" suara Konan udah pulih seperti komandan perang yang memberi aba-aba.

"Woy, berisik!! Yuuichi-sensei, mana nih kantor KepSeknya?" Tanya Hidan.

"Gedung itu," kata Yuuichi-sensei sambil nunjuk puncak menara kastil yang kayak di pelem _Sleeping Beauty_.

Pein n Konan yang tadi udah siap jambak-jambakan langsung menghentikan rencana mereka.

"WHAAAAAD?! SEJAOH ITOOOO?!" Akatsuki koor dengan sempurna.

(o.O)

Setelah _3 kali puasa.. a! 3 kali leba.. ran! _(lagunya Bang Toyib. Tapi sekarang Bang Toyib-nya udah pulang, jadi lagunya udah ngga beredar lagi) Mereka sampai di depan ruang KepSek.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok

Yuuichi-sensei ngetuk pintu pake irama Bintang Kecil. Akatsuki berdiri di belakangnya dengan muka kucel-kucel coz mereka baru aja mendaki menara berlantai 99.

"Kok nadanya gitu, sih?" celetuk Sasori.

"Kalo ngga gitu, Tsunade-sama nggak mau bukain pintu," jawab Yuuichi-sensei.

"Aneh-aneh bae," komen Hidan.

"Itu syarat. Kalo salah birama, kita harus ngulangin lagi. Kalo 3 kali salah, kita harus masukin nomor PUK, eh, maksudnya bakar kemenyan 1 kwintal. Baru deh Tsunade-sama mau ngebukain pintu," terang Yuuichi-sensei panjang lebar.

Akatsuki mau komentar tapi Yuuichi-sensei udah ngedahuluin.

"Permisi! Sepada!! (bukan XI IPA 2 lho!)" kata Yuuichi-sensei agak keras.

Akatsuki pada pingsan. 'Agak' yang dirasakan oleh Yuuichi-sensei itu adalah kenaikan nada sebanyak 7 oktaf!

"Ya, masuk!" jawab suara di dalam.

"Ayo, mari! Jangan tiduran di lantai, nanti masuk angin!" nasehat Yuuichi-sensei.

Akatsuki masuk secara tertib.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada seorang wanita setengah tua lagi ngupil. Trus 'harta karun' yang dia temuin langsung diabadikan di pinggir meja kerjanya.

"Tsunade-sama, mereka dari Oto," kata Yuuichi-sensei sambil sedikit menunduk n jijik.

"Oh, ini?! Baru aja Pak Oro nelpon saya. Nanyain kalian," kata Tsunade-sama sambil terus ngupil.

"Ternyata Pak Oro masih perhatian sama kita. Tobi jadi terharu," kata Tobi sambil mencoba meraih jubah Kisame.

"Emang Pak Oro bilang apa?" Tanya Kisame setelah menyambit Tobi pake Samehada.

"Dia bilang '_Tolong jangan biarkan mereka keluar dari KHS! Apalagi kembali ke Oto. Kalo perlu, iket mereka jadi satu pake rante kapal kalo udah selese jam sekolah..'_ gitu,"

Akatsuki swetdropped -akhirnya Author make nih kata…-

"Jadi, Yuuichi-san. Mereka saya titipkan ke kelas Anda," Tsunade berultimatum.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama! Kami permisi dulu," pamit Yuuichi-sensei kemudian keluar dari ruang KepSek diikuti Akatsuki.

(o.O)

"Kalian akan menjadi anak kelas saya. Jadi, mulai sekarang, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Kelas kalian adalah Gong. Saya akan mengantar ke sana," terang Yuuichi-sensei panjang lebar.

"Yakin nih nganggep kita anak?? Kita khan udah tuaaaa," Konan kumat ganjennya.

"Abis, kalau disebut Kakek atau Nenek kelas ngga matching,"

"Terserah, dweeeehhh!!"

Konan masih asyik ngegodain Yuuichi-sensei. Para Akatsuki laen ngeliat sekitar dengan pandangan rikuh.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Kira-kira ada lebih dari 100 orang yang memusatkan pandangan mereka ke satu titik. Yaitu AKATSUKI. Sekarang, bayangin aja di sekolah kalian ada 10 anak baru. Tapi mereka itu tua, keriputan, sebagian adalah jelmaan hewan, bercadar bagai teroris, cacat fisik, punya lebih dari 1 indera pengecapan, ber-pierching sampe mukanya penuh pierching, ga punya muka -dalam arti sebenarnya-, n ABSTRAK BANGET! Mungkin nama mereka harus diganti jadi '**ABSTRAKSUKI**'

"Kok mereka pada ngeliatin kita, sih?" Deidara mulai risih.

"Ga tau. Belom pernah liat orang kece, kali!" jawab Itachi.

"Salah! Mereka itu belom pernah ngeliat hiu bisa jalan," ledek Sasori.

"Yang bener, mereka itu lagi ngamatin persilangan antara boneka ama kalajengking!" Kisame ikutan karena ngerasa diomongin.

"Udah deh! Jangan berantem gitu! Ini pasti cuma semacam cobaan dari Dewa Jashin untuk menguji iman kita!" Hidan menengahi.

Kakuzu lagi asyik motretin mereka n nyatet nama di nametag mereka. Semua dikerjakan dalam waktu bersamaan!

"Kakuzu-senpai lagi ngapain? Tobi ikutan dong!"

"Gue lagi ngedata mereka. Gue khan harus cari anak yang patut untuk dipalak sesuai dengan UUD tentang Pemalakan," jawab Kakuzu tanpa berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Emang ada ya, UUD kayak gitu?" Pein ikut nimbrung. Dia udah capek narik-narik Konan dari tadi.

"Ada dong! Isinya emang dikit, tapi udah memuat semua hal yang penting dalam urusan pemalakan!"

"Apa aja tuh?" Zetsu ikutan penasaran.

"Pertama, Pemalak harus berusia di atas 17 tahun atau sudah menikah, Kedua, Pemalak wajib menggunakan hak palak-nya dengan benar, Ketiga, segera daftarkan diri Anda sebagai peserta pemalak ke KPU -Komisi Pemalakan Umum- terdekat," jawab Kakuzu panjang lebar.

"Kok kayak iklan di tivi kalo udah deket ama Pemilu, ya?" Deidara agak sangsi.

"Iklan itu sebenernya nge-copy isi UUD Pemalakan. Dasar tim kreatifnya ga kreatip!" protes Kakuzu.

"Emang gitu, ya?" Itachi jadi ikutan bingung.

(o.O)

"Anak-anak..," para Akatsuki cekikikan dipanggil 'anak-anak'.

"… Ini adalah kelas kalian. Saya akan menghubungi guru yang sedang mengajar,"

Pintu diketuk. Kali ini irama yang digunakan adalah lagu Balonku.

"Yo!" kata seseorang. Yuuichi-sensei langsung membuka pintu.

"Maaf, Kakashi-sensei. Saya datang bersama anak baru," kata Yuuichi-sensei.

"Oh, ya! Saya sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Langsung disuruh masuk saja!" kata Kakashi-sensei bersemangat.

Yuuichi-sensei langsung keluar dan menemui Akatsuki.

"Katanya kalian boleh langsung masuk. Maaf saya cuma bisa menemani sampai di sini saja. Selamat belajar!" kata Yuuichi-sensei kemudian melesat pergi.

"Lo duluan, gih!" kata Sasori sambil ngedorong Pein.

"Kok gue, sih?!" Pein nyoba nahan dorongan hawa nafsu, eh, Sasori.

"Lo kan ketuanya!" balas Kisame.

"Yee!! Kalo gini aja kalian ngakuin gue sebagai ketua! Biasanya juga pada ngatain gue 'Muka Kaleng Rombeng'!" Pein tetep keukeuh.

"Elo itu Muka Kaleng Rombeng yang jadi ketua. Udah sono cepetan!" Deidara ikutan ngedorong Pein.

Semua anggota Akatsuki ngedorong Pein dengan nafsu membara sampai Pein terpojok ke pintu. Pein udah nyoba nahan biar ga nubruk pintu.

BRAAAKKK!!

Pintu depan sukses ditiban mereka bersepuluh. Kakashi-sensei n murid Gong ngeliatin mereka yang lagi tumpuk-tumpukan kayak ikan asin dikeringin.

"Eh… Ha… hai..," sapa Tobi yang bangkit pertama kali, secara dia yang ada di atas. Sedangkan Pein? Mungkin sudah tak berbentuk karena ada di posisi paling bawah.

"These are new students. They're from Oto. Please come here -buat yang ga bisa Inggris, anggep aja di bawah Kakashi-sensei ada subtitle-nya-," kata Kakashi-sensei sok british. Emang sih dia guru Inggris, tapi dia kalo ngomong Inggris logat Tegal-nya masih medok banget!

Akatsuki bangkit n berjejer di depan papan tulis kayak napi yang mau didata di Kapolres. Mereka ngeliatin semua murid di Gong.

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. Cuma 12 anak. Cukup kagak ya hasil malaknya?" batin Kakuzu.

"Oke, I want you to introduce yourselves to us," kata Kakashi-sensei lagi. Dan Tegal-nya ga ketinggalan.

Mereka saling pandang. Ga ngerti sama yang diomongin Kakashi-sensei.

"Ngomong apa dia?" bisik Hidan.

"Kayaknya Inggris, tapi ada Tegal-nya juga," jawab Zetsu.

"Dia ngomong bahasa Perancis, senpai" Tobi menimpali.

Akatsuki tetep kasak-kusuk nggak jelas. Tiba-tiba suara aneh berkumandang

"Guk!" Para Akatsuki menoleh. Ada seekor anjing terikat di belakang pintu yang roboh.

"Guk Guk Guk!!"

Akatsuki tambah bingung.

"Dia bilang, kalian harus ngenalin diri kalian ke kita," kata anak yang duduk paling depan n pipinya ada bekas kayak ditampar orang.

"Oh…" Akatsuki tersenyum mengerti.

"Oke, nama saya…" kata-kata Pein terpotong.

"No, no, no, no! Not in regular language. In English please," kata Kakashi lagi.

(o.O)

**Author : Yak, saya bingung mau bikin talkshow apa. Kayaknya kali ini nggak ada talkshow dulu, deh! Makasih buat Yuuichi93 ****yang ngasih kepercayaan make nama kamu di fic ini. ****Berikutnya, akan tampil si Penjaga Kantin**** a.k.a Yuki-chan****!!**

**Ayo, ngasih masukan menu yang ada di kantin KHS! Yang paling kreatif bakal jadi OC pas adegan di kantin. Juga tulis kalian pengen dialog sama sapa. Yang udah ikut, boleh ikut lagi. Tapi belom berarti bakal kepilih. Tinggal seberapa kreatifkah Anda?**

**Kayak biasa, syaratnya cuma satu. Udah tau khan apa??**

**Oh, ada pertanyaan nih! Tentang si penjaga sekolah alias Kai. Dia ini tokoh di salah satu daftar fave saya, lho! Kira-kira ada yang tau, ngga?**

**Sekian dulu untuk chap ini. Tetaplah setia menunggu chap selanjutnya -mata (belek**** + belo****) menghipnotis-!!**


	4. Disaster On First Day

**Akatsuki vs Rookie 12**

**Au + Akatsuki + Rookie 12 : SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Rookie 12 : -langsung pergi. Masih ngambek-**

**Au : Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Mohon maaf jika ada salah yang saya perbuat. Semoga puasanya diterima Allah SWT –mumpung Ustadz Jefry lagi cuti, saya yang ngegantiin-**

**Akatsuki : Bales repiu! Bales repiu!**

**Hidan : kagurafuuko, makasih udah review ya!! Maap Neji-nya ga mau ikutan talkshow lagi. Gara-gara Author geb-- eh, lagi puasa. Ga boleh ngomong kasar -ngedipin mata-**

**Konan : Yuuichi93-sensei -gaya sok manis- kenapa kau ga mempan ama rayuankyuuu?? Padahal Brad Pitt aja sampe klepek-klepek… Aku sedih…**

**Au : Yuuichi93, gomen nasai!! Saya baru tahu kalo Anda itu PEREMPUAN -Konan langsung mati suri-. Itu juga dari ngebaca Fic orang. Tapi ga papa khan di sini jadi maskulin?? Btw penname Anda itu kayak nama temen saya di FS deh…**

**Pein : P. Ravenclaw : Thanks yow udah nyempetin review dari awal! Kita udah baca Fic-nya kok! Saya kira kamu Author-nya. Tapi mantebb!!**

**Kisame : -sambil ngegigit mawar merah n aura sok Prince William- Yuki-chan… Maafkan daku yang telah meninggalkanmu kemarin… -lebay- Dan Deidara itu dilahirkan memang untuk dihina. Kalo Deidara ga lahir, mungkin dunia ini ga akan pernah melakukan penghinaan… -masih sok Prince William- -digebuk Deidara-**

**Deidara : -masih bawa sapu- Cantik-chan, halo juga!! Masukan menu-nya keren euy!! Dialog ama Neji n Tenten?? Kenapa engga sama aku aja sih?? Khan ntar kamu bisa nyela n ngehina aku… Ntar Author usahain ya??**

**Tobi : Last!! Sora Echizen!! Makasih usulan menunya. Ntar kamu n Cantik-chan tampil bareng aja ya?? Maap Author-nya ga bisa apdet soon. Di skulah banyak tugas sih.. Tapi yang penting sekarang udah apdet khan??**

**Au : Itulah sedikit balasan review-nya.. Maap kalo ngelantur. Cz lagi pada puasa n bawaannya ngebayangin bedug Maghrib mulu… -Author engga lho!!- Sekalian mau pamitan nih… Selama bulan puasa, mungkin ini chap terakhir. Insya 4W1 dilanjutin abis lebaran. N buat Fic sebelah, kayaknya mau saya hapus aja soalnya ide lagi macet nih… Gomennasai ya?! Udah segitu aja…**

**Warning : Untuk chap ini Author pake format bilingual. Kalo ada kalimat yang salah, mohon dibenarkan lewat review. Biar sama-sama belajar.**

(o.O)

**Disaster on First Day**

"Kisame! Dia ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Pein dengan berbisik.

"Kalo lo nanya gue, gue nanya ama sapa, donk?!"

"Lo khan udah mengklaim diri elo sendiri jadi translator! Masa bahasa gitu aja kagak ngerti?"

"Gue khan udah bilang kalo gue spesialis bahasa ikan! Ngeyel amat sih!" Kisame tetep nolak.

"What are you talking about? Please introduce yourselves to us," Kakashi-sensei ngomong lagi.

"Udah cuek aja! Biasanya kalo jadi anak baru khan disuruh nyebutin nama!" Sasori ngasih solusi.

"Mending gitu aja kali, ya?" Tanya Hidan.

"Come on! We'll waiting for you all," Kakashi terus ngoceh perpaduan antara British-Tegal yang mempesona.

"Um… My… My name… is..," Pein jadi agak grogi.

"Yes?" Kakashi-sensei jadi agak ga sabar.

"My name… is… Pein," kata Pein hati-hati sambil ngeja dalem hati.

"What? If you feel pain, please go to health room," saran Kakashi-sensei khawatir.

Anak Rookie 12 pada cekikikan. Mereka langsung pada bisik-bisik.

"Bu…bukan! I mean.. my name is.. Pein!" Pein menegaskan. Mukanya merah gara-gara dikira lagi sakit.

"I can give you permission if you have sick now. Please go to health room before your pain increase,"

"MY NAME IS PEIN! P-E-I-N! NOT PAIN!" akhirnya amarah Pein meledak kayak Gunung Merapi.

"Oh, Pein… May be your mother has great pain when she bear you?" tebak Kakashi-sensei.

"YES!!" jawab Pein masih emosi.

"Sit down, please. You can sit in one of all empty chair,"

Pein ga ngejawab. Langsung ngeloyor duduk di tempat paling belakang. Di belakang cowok yang pake jaket n kacamata item.

"Jelas aja emaknya ngerasa sakit. Orang Pein lair langsung make pierching segitu banyak!" bisik Itachi.

"Oke, who's turn now?" Kakashi nyeloteh lagi.

"My name is Deidara, un" kata Deidara lancer. Dia agak pede kalo disuruh ngomong Inggris.

"Deidara un? Your English is good. And you are pretty," puji Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm sorry, sir, un. I'm a male, un! TRUE MALE, UN!" kata Deidara pedes persis kayak mbak-mbak tukang jamu yang lagi marah gara-gara digodain pelanggannya.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi-sensei jadi sangsi.

"YES I'M SURE, UN! Do you want to look mine, un?!" Deidara nantangin sambil siap-siap buka jubahnya.

"NNNOOOOO!!" tereak cewek Ramen. Wajah mereka langsung merah padam n pada nutupin muka pake tangan yang pada kebuka.

"Uhm… You can sit down." kata Kakashi-sensei agak kecewa, "Kalo aja bener-bener dibuka," batinnya.

Deidara jalan ke bangku nomer 2 dari depan baris 4 dari pintu. Dia berseberangan sama cewek yang rambutnya hampir sama kayak dia.

"Ehm, kamu beneran cowok, ya?" Tanya cewek itu sambil noel lengan Deidara.

"Iya, un. Lo ga percaya, un?!" Deidara mandang tuh cewek.

"Hihihi… Sebenernya engga sih. Oh, iya. Namaku Ino," kata cewek itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Deidara, un" sambut Deidara dingin.

"Next," kata Kakashi-sensei singkat.

"My… name… is… Hidan. I'm… belongs… to… Jashin… God… If… you… want… to… be.. like… me… please… contact… me…," Hidan belom sempet nuntasin kalimatnya tau-tau udah pingsan dihajar anggota FPDJ yang ga sengaja lewat n denger kata-kata Hidan.

"Oh my God! Naruto, Sasuke! Take him to graveyard, eh, I mean health room!" perintah Kakashi-sensei.

Cowok rambut duren-busuk n rambut ayam-flu-burung langsung bangkit n ngegotong Hidan keluar.

Pas cowok rambut ayam-flu-burung a.k.a Sasuke ngelewatin Akatsuki, dia mandang salah satu anggotanya agak lama sampe ga merhatiin jalan.

"Sas! Awas!" tereak Naruto.

JDUUUKKK!!

Kepala Hidan menyeruduk pinggir pintu. Dia otomatis jatoh n tersadar 100. Kepalanya dipegang sambil mandang seisi kelas bergantian.

"Jashin-sama! Kenapa gue malah diem aja?! Mereka pasti nunggu aksi gue!" kata Hidan tiba-tiba kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang.

Para Akatsuki langsung pada jaga jarak. Murid-murid, terutama Naruto n Sasuke yang belom duduk, pada nunggu Hidan bakal ngapain.

"Oke penonton, untuk aksi pembuka, saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari album saya yang terbaru..," Hidan ngeliat sekitar," berjudul, 'Masker'"

Hidan tiba-tiba meloncat ke depan Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei otomatis jadi agak mundur.

"_Oowww… Buka dulu maaaskeeermu! Buka dulu maaaaaskeeeermu! Biar kulihat biiibiiirmu. Yang katanya jontooooor iiiituuuu!!_ -inspired by Topeng, Peterpan-_"_ Hidan nyanyi sambil narik-narik masker Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei mempertahankan maskernya. Dia mencoba ngelawan. Murid pada nahan nafas. Berharap Hidan bisa ngebuka tuh masker.

BRAKS!!

Hidan tepar lagi setelah digebuk Kakashi-sensei pake Kamus Besar Oxford yang tebalnya lebih dari 15cm.

"Naruto, Sasuke, silakan angkat lagi dia," kata Kakashi-sensei sambil membenahi maskernya yang melorot 0,000000000…1 mm.

Naruto n Sasuke langsung ngegotong Hidan lagi. Untung Hidan masih ga sadar.

"Next," kata Kakashi-sensei parno. Dia sekarang duduk.

"My name is Itachi." kata Itachi pendek kemudian cepat-cepat duduk. Dia ngambil posisi duduk paling jauh di pojok sebelah tempat nyimpen sapu dll.

"My name Is Kakuzu bin Fulus. I love money very much," kata Kakuzu terus melangkah ke arah Kakashi-sensei.

"Mana?" Tanya Kakuzu sambil ngulurin tangannya.

"What?" Kakashi-sensei dapet feeling jelek.

"Money! You kan udah nyuruh I introduce nama I. Now, mana gaji I?" Tanya Kakuzu dalam format bilingual.

"How… How much?"

"Only 50.000"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kakashi-sensei, dia langsung ngasih duit 50.000 ke gembel bercadar itu -dikejar ama Kakuzu-

Kakuzu muter-muter kelas sambil malakin anak-anak laen. Anehnya, mereka juga nggak memberi perlawanan.

"Kasian ya udah tua masih ngemis..," desis cewek bermata lavender. Kakuzu cuek.

"My name is Kisame, The King of Shark!" kata Kisame bangga.

"Oke, we'll call you Shark. Sit down please, Shark!"

"Katanya Shark," bisik cowok gendut ke cowok yang setengah sadar di belakangnya.

"Emang jelas-jelas hiu, kok!" timpal cowok itu males.

Kisame denger semuanya. Dia bangga orang-orang 'akhirnya' mengakuinya sebagai seekor hiu.

"My name is Konan" kata Konan manis sambil pasang senyum.

"Wow, Conan! So, you're older 10 years than now, right?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei mengingat tokoh Conan Edogawa.

"What?"

"You're Edogawa Conan, right?"

Konan langsung sweatdropped… Dia harus digotong Pein sampe tempat duduknya.

"My name is Sasori," kata Sasori. Kakashi-sensei cuma manggut-manggut.

Sasori sebel dicuekkin. Dia langsung ngelotor nyari tempat duduk.

"My name **is Zetsu**," kata dua muka Zetsu bergantian. Semua murid terkesima melihat Zetsu.

"Whooaa!! Tv zaman dinasti Ming sekarang bisa jalan, ya?" komentar cewek yang kayak panda.

Bagian item Zetsu noleh, melototin tuh cewek, "**Gue juga kanibal, ati-ati aja kalo tangan n kaki elo jadi cemilan gue**."

Cewek itu langsung berkeringat dingin. Cepolnya yang tadinya 2 sekarang bereproduksi sebanyak mungkin dengan membelah diri.

"Good humor, Zetsu!" puji Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm **serious**, sir!" kata Zetsu tajem. Bagian itemnya tetep melototin.

"Next…" Kakashi-sensei ikutan keder.

"My..," Tobi mulai buka suara.

TEEEEEEEEEEET TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET TEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua anak pada bersorak.

"Oke class, you can rest now," kata Kakashi-sensei kemudian keluar kelas.

Anak-anak lain juga ikutan keluar, ga terkecuali Akatsuki -minus Tobi yang masih bertahan di tempatnya-.

"Tobi khan belom memperkenalkan diri…" Tobi terisak.

"My name is Tobi. Tobi is good boy," kata Tobi sambil nangis.

Hening. Di kelas memang tinggal Tobi sendirian.

(o.O)

Akatsuki lagi ngumpul di kantin KHS yang lebih megah dari Pizza Hut n KFC yang digabungin jadi satu.

"Gile, sekolah apaan sih ini. Semuanya serba mewah," desah Pein.

"Yang pasti sekolah bernama KHS," sahut Konan.

"KHS yang berupa sekolah asrama," sambung Zetsu.

"Asrama yang dipisah antara cewek n cowok, un" Deidara ikutan.

"Oh iya, Deidara! Lo ntar mau masuk asrama cewek ato cowok?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ya cowok, lah, un!" jawab Deidara mantap.

"Lo yakin? Ato lo mau usul ke KepSek buat nyediain satu kamar khusus buat gender elo? Gue anter, deh!" sambung Pein.

"Kaleng Rombeng, un!!" Deidara ngejar-ngejar Pein yang ketawa ngakak.

"Susah ya jadi makhluk ber-gender campuran kayak Deidara?" desis Hidan yang udah kembali dari UKS.

"Iya! Makan banyak biaya, lagi! Kalo 'cewek'-nya lagi kumat, dia pasti ngeluh minta bedak dll. Tapi kalo udah sembuh, bedak dll langsung pada diledakin gitu aja! Khan tekor gue!" gerutu Kakuzu.

"Lo kok diem aja napa, Chi?" Tanya Kisame.

"Ngga pa-pa kok," jawan Itachi singkat-padat-ngga jelas.

"Yakin?" Itachi ngangguk.

"Ada yang liat Tobi nggak, sih?" Tanya Hidan tiba-tiba.

"Tadi masih di kelas kayaknya," jawab Konan.

"Seeeennnpaaaaaiiii!!' tereak Tobi keras sampe semua anak yang ada di kantin langsung noleh.

"Tuh psikopat udah nongol," kata Zetsu nyantai. Trus venus flytrap-nya langsung ditutup.

Kisame langsung make samehada buat tameng, Hidan n Kakuzu sembunyi di bawah bangku, Konan berlindung di balik Zetsu, Itachi yang langsung kembali kesadarannya berlari ke belakang meja yang dia jungkirin. Sasori langsung berlindung di dalem Barbie-Hiruko-nya.

Deidara udah mencekal Pein n siap nyabutin pierching Pein secara paksa. Tobi yang berlari dengan kecepatan 160km/jam ga bisa ngerem pas Dei n Pein ada di depannya.

"Senpaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!" tereak Tobi. Dei n Pein noleh.

"TOBI!! NOOOO!!" tereak mereka berdua.

GDUBRAK!! PYAR!! KROMPYANG!! DUAR!! CTARR!! MEONG!! KAING-KAING!!

Tobi menimpa Dei n Pein. Dei n Pein kepental sampe nubruk Zetsu n Konan. Zetsu n Konan mundur sampe ngejatohi meja yang di belakangnya ada Itachi. Itachi terjungkal sampe nubruk bangku yang di bawahnya ada Hidan n Kakuzu. Hidan n Kakuzu guling-guling sampe menjegal Kisame. Kisame yang kehilangan keseimbangan jatoh di atas Barbie-Hiruko Sasori.

Akatsuki mukanya udah nggak karuan. Yang paling parah adalah Sasori. Dia masih kejepit di dalem Barbie-Hiruko.

"Ayo selametin Sasori!" aba-aba Pein.

"Oke!!" jawab yang laen.

Deidara n Tobi bagian tangan, Hidan n Kakuzu bagian kaki. Sisanya? Cukup ngasih aba-aba aja.

"Siap?! 1… 2… 3!! Tarik!!" komando Pein.

KRAK!!

Dei, Tobi, Hidan, n Kakuzu terjungkal dengan masing-masing membawa 1 tangan n kaki.

"Lho?!" kata mereka bersamaan sambil ngeliat barang yang mereka cengkeram.

"Sialan lo!! Tangan ama kaki gue jadi lepas!!" gerutu Sasori.

Akhirnya Kisame dengan gagahnya mencungkil Sasori pake samehada. Dan berhasil!! -wew-

"I.. ini, Sas!' kata Hidan sambil ngasih kaki kanan Sasori. Sasori masih nyoba ngebetulin badannya.

Akatsuki sekarang pada lesehan soalnya kursi n meja udah mereka hancurkan.

Seorang cewek dengan pakaian ala Cinderella mendekat. Akatsuki cowok langsung pasang tampang paling keren -padahal udah pada babak belur!-

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya cewek itu ramah sambil menyodorkan daftar menu yang langsung jadi rebutan.

(o.O)

**Author : Kenapa saya ngerasa dari chap ke chap kualitas saya makin berkurang, ya?? Gomen buat Yuki-chan!! Sebenernya mau saya tampilin sekarang tapi malah kebanyakan. Jadinya saya potong deh. Gomen!! -sambil sujud-sujud-**

**Mungkin mulai chap 5 Rookie 12 bakal di ekspos. Sebenernya mau gantian sama Akatsuki. Tapi setelah diketik, ternyata Rookie 12-nya belom sempet dapet dialog. Gomen kalo ada yang nunggu Rookie 12!! -sujud-sujud lagi-**

**Sekian aja untuk penutupnya. Saya udah kapok ngejanjiin. Buat OC yang belom tampil, dimohon kesabarannya. Author juga lagi nyambi nulis chap berikutnya.**

**Oh, 1 lagi. REVIEW! Saya lagi ngalamin krisis semangat ngetik nih… Mohon beri sedikit semangat untuk saya -tampang gelandangan mode on- Mohon kesabarannya menunggu Idul Fitri n chap selanjutnya… Jaa, ne!!**


	5. OC, Yamatosensei, n Jiraiyasensei

**Akatsuki vs Rookie 12**

**Au + Akatsuki + Rookie 12 : MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN!!**

**Au : Yang bales repiu kali Cuma saya doang. Soalnya anak-anak sama manula-manula itu lagi pada sungkeman. Langsung ajah…**

**Faika Araifa : Ga papa koq chap 3 ga repiu. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu -halah-. Iya Faika-san jadi OC. Kalo ga salah chap ini muncul. Faika-san juga jangan males-malesan ya! Makasih buat semangatnya, ganbatte! **

**P. Ravenclaw : Semoga ngakak Anda tidak keterusan sampe ngakak sendiri, ya? Saya khawatir kalo Anda disangka orang— yah.. apapun sebutannya. Tapi saya senang kalo Anda ngakak. Itu menandakan kalo saya berhasil **

**Cantik-chan : Kali akan saya tampilkan NejiTen . Salam buat orang Palembang, ya?**

**Atomic-Tank : Makasih udah ikut ngoreksi grammar-nya . Btw, saya udah nge-add Anda di mig33 lho…**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan : Waduh, kehabisan kata-kata nih… Pokoknya, saya akan tebus kesalahan saya di chap ini **

**Yuuichi93 : Saya nggak nyangka ternyata di dunia nyata ada orang yang mengalami syndrome-bingung-ama-gender seperti Deidara -dibanting Yuuichi93-. Apapun Anda, Anda tetap wali kelas Gong tercinta .**

**Sora Echizen : Yah, selain jadi budak DJ, Hidan juga Ariel-wanna be. Dari dalam lubuk hati Dei yang busuk, dia memang mengakui kalo dia itu bencong tulen -ditendang Dei-. Cuma, dia gengsi buat ngaku ama yang laen. Begitulah pengakuannya saat wawancara eksklusif sama saya .**

**MomoUraKinRyuu : Kuraimakkusu daze!! Ore-tachi, sanjou!! Saya tau siapa kamu ;P. But, makasih udah repiu . Ntar form yang laen aku kirim deh, kalo inget -dikejar Momo-**

**Dei : Author kepalanya gede tuh dipuji-puji mulu!! Sekali-kali Author dihina dong! Masa Cuma gue yang jadi korban penghinaan mulu?! -sambil makan ketupat-**

**Kaku : -ngebekap Dei- Diem napa sih, loe? Emang elo mau ga dikasih TeHaeR ma Author?! Dasar bencong!!**

**Hid : Woy! Lebaran baru beberapa detik udah pada berantem lagi, bertobatlah engkau…**

**Pein : Sejak kapan Dewa Jashin ikut acara lebaran??**

**Kisa : Gue minta opor donk!!**

**Ita : Ketupatnya ilang!!**

**Kon : Whoa!! Diambil Tobi semua!!**

**Saso : Untung gue udah nyimpen ketupat di…**

**Itulah sekilas balasan repiu n suasana lebaran Akatsuki. Agak-agak mirip deh ama suasana di rumah, he he he… Langsung aja ke cerita yach… Douzo…**

(o.O)

**Yamato-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, n OC in Action**

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya cewek itu sambil siap-siap mencatat.

"Neng, namanya sapah??" Tanya Kisame asli logat Sunda.

"Uchiha Yuki-chan," kata tuh cewek sambil blushing -weks! Yang nanya aja jueleknya naudzubillah kok pake blushing segala!-

"Uchiha?? Jadi elo sodaranya kakek ini?" Tanya Sasori sambil nunjuk seonggok kain yang bisa duduk.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, saya ini Puteri Uchiha Yang Terbuang," kata Yuki-chan pelan.

"Mbak ini berarti dari kelompok Uchiha yang 'bener-bener elit', ya? Duitnya banyak, dong?" Tanya Kakuzu.

'Mbak.. Mbak.. Sejak kapan gue jadi anak emak elo?!' Yuki-chan ngomel dalam hati, faktanya dia cuma senyum kecut, "Jadinya kalian mau pesen apa nih?".

"Coba gue liat menunya," kata Kisame sambil merebut daftar menu.

"Woy! Barengan donk!" protes Pein.

"Emang yang mau makan elo doang?! Semuanya juga kelaparan tau!" bentak Hidan.

"Senpai-senpai!! Jangan rebutan dong! Tobi ajah sini yang bacain," Tobi menawarkan diri dengan ikhlas tanpa pamrih sambil merebut paksa daftar menu dari tangan Kisame.

"Menu Kantin KHS. Sate hiu panggang, dorayaki sharingan, chicken jashin, kripik kertas, bubur tanah liat, bolu kalajengking, sup lollipop, pizza topping pierching, steik raflessia arnoldi, nasi putih, bloody ice cream, baygon squash, jus mengkudu, sari brotowali, air putih, de el el," kata Tobi dengan intonasi datar.

"Eh, un? De el el, un? Makanan apa tuh, un?" Tanya Dei bego.

Konan ngegeplak Dei, "maksudnya dan lain-lain! Bego kok dideklarasiin sih?".

"Meneketehek!" balas Dei.

"Uhm… Makanannya bisa dimakan ga??" Tanya Hidan sangsi ngeliat daftar menu yang lebih pantes jadi daftar racun yang belum ditemukan penangkalnya.

"JADI ELO NGERAGUIN MAKANAN GUE?!" tandas Yuki-chan pedes.

"E… engga..," Hidan keder.

"Enggak salah maksudnya," Tobi meneruskan dengan muka innocent.

"KALO ELO PADA NGGAK SUKA MAKANAN GUE KENAPA PADA DATENG KE WARUNG GUE?!" Yuki-chan tetep ngelanjutin nyanyian seriosa-nya.

"Am… ampuun..," kata yang laen sambil nutup muka mereka. Kakuzu n Tobi beruntung karena pake cadar n topeng.

"ASAL KALIAN TAU AJ…," konser Yuki-chan terpotong.

"Permisi, Yuki-chan aku pesen bakso badak 1 mangkok, ya? Ga pake lama," kata seorang cewek yang make kacamata tebel segede mangkok sambil berjalan ke arah meja yang masih utuh.

"Bakso badak?" Akatsuki saling berpandangan heran + takjub.

"Bentar ya, Sora!" kata Yuki-chan kembali lembut, "Kalian jadinya mau pesen apa??".

"Semuanya masing-masing satu porsi aja deh!" kata Pein memutuskan.

"Gitu, donk! Ribet amat dari tadi," kata Yuki-chan trus melangkah ke dapur.

BLETAK!! Pein kena sambit Kakuzu.

"Apaan sih lo, Kakuz?!" Pein ngomel.

"Lo pikir kas kita cukup apa bayar semuanya?! Di daftar menu aja makanan 1 porsi 100 ribu, minuman 50 ribu. Lo pikir mau bayar pake duit sapa?!" Ilmu kebijakan ekonomi akuntasi Kakuzu berbicara.

"Gitu aja kok Freeport..," Pein sok british.

"Repot, senpai! Bukan Freeport," kata Tobi mengkoreksi.

"Maksud gue ituh! Ntar biar Itachi yang bayar. Dia kan sodaraan ama cewek badak itu. Penampilan aja sok putri, dalemnya preman terminal!" komen Pein.

"Sori aja, ya? Gue ga pernah ngerasa punya sodara se-norak itu –Yuki-chan, silakan kalo ingin menyantet Itachi, saya rela-," kata Itachi ogah.

"Perasaan Uchiha emang norak semua deh, un," Dei menggumam.

"Yup! Sora, ini bakso badaknya," kata Yuki-chan riang.

"Makasih ya, Yuki-chan," kata Sora sambil mencoba melihat dengan kacamata bagongnya.

"Selamat menikmati!!" kata Yuki-chan kemudian kembali ke dapur.

"Buset dah tuh cewek. Kacamata apa piring beling, tuh?" komentar Sasori.

"Minus berapa ya dia?" Zetsu ikutan nimbrung -akhirnya engkau bicara juga..-

"Itu sih bukan cuma minus, tapi minus pangkat sepuluh," Konan mengomentari. Akatsuki melihat Sora dengan penuh rasa minat.

"Kecap… Kecap…," gumam Sora sambil melihat 3 botol di depannya. Botol sambel extra pedas, botol kecap, dan botol cuka.

Sora memperhatikan dengan serius ke arah botol-botol itu. Tangannya mulai bergerak. Dia sepertinya hendak memegang botol cokelat. Yang berisi SAMBEL EXTRA PEDAS!!

"Aaaahh!! Bukan yang itu, un…" desis Deidara. Tangan Sora mendekat.

"Salah!! Sebelahnya..," giliran Tobi. Sepuluh senti lagi…

"Jangaaaaan," Akatsuki medesis pelan + lebay.

3 senti…

2 senti…

1 senti…

"Ga jadi ah, enak hambar aja," kata Sora sambil memandang mangkok bakso badaknya.

Akatsuki swt…

"Jadi entar gue ama TenTen dateng agak telat. Soalnya mau nganter anak baru ke asrama," terdengar suara lembut nan menyentuh -halah- yang ternyata adalah Neji.

"Ya udah. Biar anak OSIS aku koordiansi dulu. Kira-kira kalian telat berapa menit?" Tanya cewek yang penampilannya udah kayak eksekutif muda.

"Tergantung. Kalo mereka banyak nanya ya kita telat agak lama," jawab TenTen.

"Sip lah! Betewe, mau pesen apa?" Tanya cewek eksekutif muda yang bernama Cantik-chan.

"Kita pesen snack aja lah… Ya ampun, gue baru sadar kalo kantinnya remuk..," kata Neji prihatin.

"Sapa yang ngeremukkin, ya? Harus ada anggaran lebih buat ngerenov ini, nih!" keluh Cantik-chan.

"Tuh mereka," kata Yuki-chan yang muncul sambil bawa nampan n kakinya nunjuk Akatsuki yang baru aja bangun dari swt-nya.

"Kayaknya kita sekelas ama mereka, deh!" ucap TenTen saat melihat kaktus berjalan a.k.a Zetsu yang berencana jadiin dia cemilan.

"Eh, ada Sora!" kata Cantik-chan sambil ngedeketin Sora.

Siapa, ya?' Tanya Sora sok ga kenal tapi tetep ngintip dari kacamata bagongnya.

"Aku, Cantik-chan. Ini TenTen sama Neji," kata Cantik-chan sabar.

"Cantik-chan, TenTen, sama Nechi?" kata Sora ilfeel. Ternyata dia juga punya gangguan pada indera pendengarannya.

"Bukan Nechi, tapi Neji," kata Neji membetulkan.

"Hah? Neli?"

"Neeeeeejiiiii," kata Cantik-chan, TenTen, n Neji barengan.

"Neli?? Neri??" Sora masih belom ngerti.

"NEEEJI!! J, J, JATMIKO, JATMIKO!!" Neji mulai gregetan.

"Oooh, Jatmiko? Tapi kok kayak Neji, ya?" Sora ngomong dengan innocent.

Trio OSIS swt…

"Ada break, ada kitkat!" Akatsuki ber-yell.

PLAKK!! Akatsuki kena gaplok Teflon.

"Jangan berani-berani kalian nyebut makanan lain di warung gue!" ancam Yuki-chan sambil naroh pesenan Akatsuki.

"Ya udah deh kita balik aja," kata Neji sambil megang keningnya.

"Tiga bungkus kerikil goreng jadi berapa, Yuki-chan?" Tanya TenTen sambil ngeluarin dompetnya.

"30 ribu ajah," kata Yuki-chan.

TenTen menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kemudian pamitan pergi.

"ITADAKIMASU!!" tereak Tobi sebelum menyantap sup lollipop di depannya.

TEEEEEEEET TEEEEEEEEEET TEEEEEEEEEET

"HUWE!!" Tobi tepar n ngerasa déjà vu.

"Yok balik," ajak Sasori kemudian seluruh Akatsuki lari marathon.

"Woy, kalian mau kemana?? Bayar dulu oy!!" tereak Yuki-chan sambil ngacung-ngacungin golok.

(o.O)

Akatsuki baru akan masuk kelas pas anak Rookie 12 pada berebutan keluar.

"Woy, ada apa sih??" Tanya Hidan sewot gara-gara diserempet makhluk hijau kayak uler pohon.

"Mungkin lagi ada simulasi bencana alam," jawab Kisame.

"Ini pelajaran Yamato-sensei! Kita harus ke perpustakaan!" jawab cowok duren-busuk a.k.a Naruto.

"Oh..," kata Sasori ringan.

"Santai banget, sih?? Kalian ngga takut, ya?" Tanya cewek yang rambutnya nge-pink a.k.a Sakura.

"Emang kenapa, kohai?" Tanya Tobi. -Tobi khan ngeliat Sakura masih muda, masa dipanggil senpai alias senior?-

"Yamato-sensei khan orangnya suka neror gitu. Ngeri deh!" jawab TenTen. Kali ini cepolnya sudah kembali jadi dua.

"Masa, sih?" Tanya Pein ga yakin.

"Terserah! Yang penting, saya ga mau telaaaaaat!!" ujar Kiba sambil berlari. Akamaru sampe kecekik ditarik-tarik.

"Trus, kita gimana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ya kesana dong, un," jawab Dei.

"Ya udah," sahut Konan.

Akatsuki berjalan santai menuju perpustakaan. Tapi sialnya, mereka ga tau di mana perpusnya.

Setelah nanya-nanya sama orang, mereka akhirnya nemuin tuh perpus. Yang letaknya… di depan kelas Gong!!

(o.O)

"… Konoha sudah 4 kali mengganti hokage. Dan yang membuat dasar negara adalah..," terdengar suara Yamato-sensei.

BRAAAKKK!!

"Maaf, sensei! Kami telat!" seru Pein.

Yamato-sensei menghampiri mereka. Akatsuki saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa kalian telat?" Tanya Yamato-sensei 'kelihatan' ramah.

"Ta… Tadi… Kita nyasar, Pak!" jawab Konan.

"Nyasar?? Tapi perpustakaan kan ada di depan kelas kalian," jawab Yamato-sensei datar.

"Tadi kita nyarinya dari belakang, sensei!" Itachi beralasan.

"LAIN KALI CARI DARI DEPAN DULU…," kata Yamato-sensei dengan muka teror-nya.

"I… Iya, Sensei!" Akatsuki pada mundur selangkah.

"Silakan duduk. Dan kamu, tolong ambilkan 22 buku paket Hukum Dasar Konoha jilid 2," perintah Yamato-sensei pada Sasori.

"Ba… Baik, Sensei!" jawab Sasori sambil ngeloyor pergi ke meja penjaga perpus.

"Permisi, mbak," sapa Sasori kepada cewek dengan rambut merah yang lagi ngedata buku pinjaman.

"Iya…," cewek itu noleh trus ngedeketin Sasori.

"Mbak bener yang jaga perpus?" Tanya Sasori. Trus, dia tertarik sama mata tuh orang yang warnanya merah kayak rambutnya.

"I… iya…," jawab tuh cewek sambil mundur-mundur gara-gara muka Sasori tambah deket sama wajahnya.

Sasori masih terus ngeliatin tuh bola mata.

"Mbak dari klan Uchiha, ya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Bu… bukan! Nama saya Faika Araifa Fenjaga Ferfus Konoha. Panggil aja Faika, jawab tuh cewek sambil nyalamin tangan Sasori.

"Eh… Saya disuruh Yamato-sensei minjem 22 buku Hukum Dasar Konoha jilid 2," kata Sasori rikuh.

"Bentar, ya?" ujar Faika sambil menuju rak di belakangnya.

BRAK!!

"Ini," kata Faika sambil naroh 22 buku dengan masing-masing tebal 10 cm.

"Oh, makasih…,"

"Sama-sama,"

"Satu lagi. Ini! Biar mata kamu nggak tambah kronis,' kata Sasori sambil ngasih obat tetes mata ke Faika trus ngebawa buku-buku itu ke meja Yamato-sensei.

"Tapi saya khan ga sakit mata… Kenapa dia begitu perhatian sama aku?? Apa karena rambut kita sama-sama merah??" Faika mulai ngelantur ga jelas.

Pelajaran Hukum diwarnai teror dari Yamato-sensei. Bahkan Naruto n Tobi sampe pada beser saking takutnya ngeliat wajah Yamato-sensei. Rookie 12 pada tegang ga jelas. Cuma Ino seorang yang aktif tanya-jawab ama Yamato-sensei.

Sedangkan Akatsuki?? Pein sampe harus nyopot semua pierching-nya gara-gara Yamato-sensei ngira Pein preman yang pernah nyerang Yamato-sensei di Pasar Konoha. Konan harus meringkas bab halaman 120-230 gara-gara ketangkep kering -soalnya Konan pas engga mandi- lagi bikin origami.

Itachi harus dibawa ke UKS, pasalnya, dia ngelamun n sampai jam pelajaran selese, ga sadar-sadar. Samehada Kisame disita Yamato-sensei karena dianggap melanggar peraturan tentang membawa senjata tajam.

Kakuzu tarik-tarikan cadar sama Yamato-sensei karena dikira teroris dari Irak. Hidan, Deidara, n Sasori pada disetrap gara-gara ketahuan ngerumpiin penjaga perpus yang punya sakit mata kronis. Zetsu? Dia aman-aman saja karena venus flytrap-nya ketutup n beralasan kalo lagi ngadat n ga bisa dibuka.

(o.O)

Akatsuki n Rookie 12 balik lagi ke kelas Gong. Di sana udah ada guru rambut putih panjang yang lagi duduk di balik meja guru.

"Kayaknya gue udah pernah liat tuh orang, deh!" tebak Pein.

"Jelas aja! Dia khan pengarang seri Icha-Icha yang legendaris!" kata Rock Lee semangat.

"Oh, pantes Pein kenal. Bulan lalu elo ikut acara jumpa fans-nya dia, khan?" ejek Kakuzu.

Semua anak duduk di kursi masing-masing. Jiraiya-sensei maju n mulai menulis di papan tulis.

"Sekarang kita akan mempelajari Mean, Median, dan Modus. Ada yang tahu?" Tanya Jiraiya-sensei basa-yang-sangat-basi.

"Mean adalah rata-rata suatu data. Median adalah nilai tengah suatu data. Modus adalah data yang sering muncul atau yang paling tinggi frekuensi-nya," jawab ketua OSIS kita, Hyuuga Neji.

"Yak, betul! Memang tidak salah Neji jadi ketua OSIS," kata Jiraiya-sensei memuji sambil terus mengamati tubuh Neji.

"Sialan… MPO ga beradab!" dengus Neji risih.

"Huuh! Selalu saja begitu!" gerutu Naruto.

"Napa?" Tanya Pein.

"Jiraiya-sensei selalu ngebangga-banggain Neji. Jadi sebel!"

Naruto ngerasain hawa dingin ga enak dari arah kanannya. Dia beranikan buat menoleh. Ternyata Neji lagi nge-glare ke arah Naruto.

"Kalo lo pengen jadi KetOS, lo harus 'cantik' n 'bahenol' tau!" bentak Neji pelan.

"Perasaan Neji ga ada bahenol-nya sama sekali deh," komen Pein ikutan ngeliatin Neji.

Neji cuek padahal udah emosi, tapi jaim coz ada TenTen disebelahnya.

Jiraiya-sensei menulis angka 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42 di papan tulis. Anak-anak menyalin di tembok, eh, buku masing-masing.

"Nah, kalau saya nomornya 32. Kalau Tsunade-sama nomornya 40 ato 42. Soalnya, kalau pakai nomor 32 ga muat," Jiraiya kumat eror-nya.

Pein yang udah bokep n mesum dari sononya yang nyadar pertama nomor 'apa' yang sedang Jiraiya-sensei bicarakan.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!" ngakaknya Pein jebol.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!! " anak Gong pada ikutan koor setelah 'sadar'.

"Aduh, Jiraiya-sensei mulai," desis Hinata.

"Nah, Hinata-chan, kalau kamu pake nomor berapa?" Tanya Jiraiya-sensei pada Hinata. Hinata langsung blushing.

BLETAK!!

Naruto ngegebuk Jiraiya-sensei pake sepatu. Jiraiya-sensei langsung kembali ke alamnya.

"Median simbolnya adalah M. Pasar Konoha sebelum terbakar (inspired by Pasar Rejowinangun Magelang yang kebakaran) disebut Medium. Medium itu simbolnya juga M," kata Jiraiya-sensei sambil menulis huruf M agak gede di whiteboard.

"Nah, sebelum M, ada S alias short," kata Jiraiya-sensei sambil menulis huruf S di atas huruf M.

"Setelah M, ada L, kemudian XL, XXL, bahkan XXXL. Kalo kamu pakenya yang S. Si Chouji pake yang XXL," kata Jiraiya-sensei pada Rock Lee

"Sensei! Itu sih ukuran kolor saya!" kata Rock Lee paling PeDe.

GYAHAHAHAHA!!

"Sudah, sudah…,"

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK… Seorang cewek berambut merah mengetuk pintu.

"Ya masuk," perintah Jiraiya-sensei.

Cewek itu masuk sambil membawa secarik kertas.

"Eh, guys! Itu tuh cewek yang gue ceritain!" gumam Sasori pada Dei, n Hidan,.

"Wah, elo bener, un. Dia emang punya sakit mata kronis, un!" komen Dei.

"Semoga Jashin-sama tidak menambah penyakit yang lebih mengerikan lagi," Hidan berdoa.

"Banyak banget ya yang punya gangguan mata di sekolah ini, un,"

"Maaf, saya ada sedikit pengumuman dari…," kata-kata Faika terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Sasori," Ya ampun, kita ketemu lagi! Maungkinkah kita jodoh? Atau jangan-jangan kita sudah terikat benang merah??" batin Faika.

"Maaf, Faika-chan. Pengumuman apa?" sela Naruto.

"Oh, eh, ini! Kurenai-sensei akan membuka kursus menjahit dan tata rias. Bagi yang berkenan silakan mendaftar pada Kurenai-sensei," kata Faika.

Semua anak pada kasak-kusuk. Akatsuki malah paling ribut.

"Dei, lo ikut tata rias, khan?" goda Kakuzu.

"Sorry, ya, un! Gue cowok, un! Ato elo yang ikut menjahit?" bantah Deidara.

"Gue ga usah ikut kursus gituan juga udah jadi penjahit professional tau!"

"Pantes aja orangnya kayak mesin jahit yang kelilit benang kusut gitu," gumam Shino.

"Kalian seharusnya ikut kursus menjahit. Minimal menjahit kolor. Biar pas celana kolor ato daleman lain sobek. Ga nyuruh orang lain ngejahitin," saran Jiraiya-sensei.

(o.O)

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua anak keluar n segera menuju gedung selevel White House yang menjadi asrama mereka.

"Untuk murid baru, mohon nanti ikut saya. Saya akan menunjukkan kamar kalian," instruksi Neji.

"Siaaaap!!" kata Akatsuki ogah-ogahan tapi semangat -cuma Tobi doang sih yang semangat-.

"Khusus untuk Konan dan Deidara ikut saya,' lanjut TenTen.

"Kok beda-beda sih, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Jangan-jangan beneran ada asrama khusus Deidara?!" Kisame heran.

"Cewek sama cowok khan asramanya pisah. Neji nggak boleh nganter Konan n Deidara ke asrama cewek. Jadi saya selaku wakil OSIS yang mengantar kalian," terang TenTen panjang lebar.

"Asrama CEWEK, un??" Deidara kaget.

(o.O)

**Au : Yuhuu!! Makasih udah baca chap ini. Untuk bagian Jiraiya-sensei, itu nonfiksi lho! Saya ngutip dari jam pelajaran Matematika di kelas saya. Gurunya kebetulan sama-sama suka becanda menjurus kayak Jiraiya-sensei gitu. Jadi saya masukin saja!! -gomen Pak Ar, saya ga bermaksud menyamakan Anda dengan orang mesum itu-**

**Ada lowongan OC lagi, nih! Jadi penghuni asrama cewek KHS. Ayo segera mendaftar!! Kali ini syaratnya ga cuma OOC doang, tapi ntar jadi anggota klan Uchiha.**

**Makasih buat Faika Araifa, Yuki-chan, Cantik-chan, n Sora Echizen yang udah ngasih pinjem namanya di chap ini. Gomen kalo kalian jadi norak di sini. Author cuma orang dengan segala keterbatasan yang sangat terbatas -sok alim-. Ini adalah chap yang paling panjang n paling banyak menampilkan OC dalam sejarah penulisan Fic saya.**

**Jangan lupa buat review n baca chap selanjutnya, ya! -ngedipin mata- aduh, aku kelilipan!**


	6. The Uchiha's Secret

**Akatsuki vs Rookie 12**

**Au : Kya! Update! Makasih buat semuanya yang ydah reiew, saya sangat terharu… Hiks…**

**Sebenernya mau dijawab satu satu, tapi udah kepanjangan banget. Pokoknya, Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashita, Minna-san!!**

**Untuk OC-nya, he.. he.. he.. Liat aja ntar, ya?? Tapi, sekali lagi maaf kalo jadi OOC…**

**Sekian dulu openingnya. Untuk chap ini, saya akan mengekspos kakak-beradik paling kontroversial di serial Naruto. Tau khan?? Tau khan?? Saya akan mencoba menceritakan (baca : mengarang) sejarah mengapa mereka bermusuhan, si kakak punya masalah dengan wajah, dan si adik punya masalah dengan rambut. Dan penampilan OC yang berada di balik semua tragedi ini ;P. Semoga sesuai dengan bayangan kalian semua.**

(o.O)

**The Uchiha's Secret**

"Tapi gue kan COWOK, un!" Deidara masih ngotot.

"Mana saya tahu. Kamu sudah didata masuk asrama cewek. Lagian apa salahnya sih ngaku kalo kamu cewek?" balas TenTen.

"Terima aja napa, Dei? Ntar kalo sekamar ama cowok, elo bingung pas mau ganti baju," saran Sasori.

"Sialan lo, Sas, un!"

"Sudah berantemnya. Cepetan ke asrama masing-masing. Sudah mulai sore, nih!" perintah Neji.

Deidara ngikutin cewek-cewek sambil terus mengumpat. TenTen ngoceh nggak jelas ke Konan.

"Kalian ga takut apa satu bangunan ama cowok?" Tanya Ino.

"Ngapain harus takut? Dia kan banci gitu. Ga mungkin ngapa-ngapain kita," jawab Sakura enteng.

"SAPA YANG ELO BILANG BANCI, HAH, UN?" Deidara langsung masang muka jutek.

"Ka… kamu…," jawab Hinata jujur.

"AAARRRGGGHH, UN!!!!" Deidara mencak-mencak sendiri ngga karuan. Lempungnya dia lemparin kemana-mana n dia ledakin bersamaan.

Faika si penjaga perpus matanya jadi tambah merah pas ngeliat pintu depan perpus jebol. Yuki-chan si penjaga kantin sampe mecahin semua piring kotor gara-gara tempat cuci piringnya meledak. Sora yang lagi ngemil sampe kesedak kripik paus lengkap dengan toplesnya -emang bisa, ya?-. Makalah Cantik-chan sampe sobek gara-gara Cantik-chan kaget pas lagi nulis.

Cewek Gong plus Konan pada mental dengan muka rombeng dan baju legam-legam. Cowok Gong n Akatsuki pada nyemplung ke kolam renang gara-gara Tobi kaget trus latah n ngedorong Zetsu yang berimbas pada semuanya.

Yuuichi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, n para guru di kantor masing-masing cuma berdeham sebentar terus ngelanjutin pekerjaan masing-masing, Tsunade-sama langsung menelepon toko bangunan dan agen kuli. Pak Oro beserta staff Oto sedang mengadakan syukuran 7 hari 7 malam atas selamatnya sekolah mereka dari ledakan barusan. -semuanya udah disebutin belom??-

Deidara??? Setelah menghabiskan lempung yang dia bawa, langsung masang wajah sok imut n jalan ke asrama dengan santai. Dia puas akhirnya bisa meratakan sedikit bagian sekolah dengan seninya.

(o.O)

"Ini kamar kamu. Selamat istirahat," kata TenTen sambil gemetaran gara-gara syok ama ledakan tadi.

"Udah sono pergi, un!" usir Deidara senonoh.

"Teman sekam..," kata-kata TenTen terpotong.

"Udah, un. Ntar gue kenalan sendiri, un," jawab Dei sambil mendorong TenTen dkk menjauh.

Cewek-cewek itu langsung pada pergi ke alam mereka masing-masing.

Deidara melihat pintu yang ada di depannya. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Cih, un. Gue sekamar ama cewek, un? Kalo gue ini sebangsa ama Pein mungkin gue bakal girang sangat, un," Dei ngedumel.

Deidara membuka pintu kamar asramanya. Ruangan itu terdiri dari kira-kira 5 ruangan. Kenapa Dei bisa tau?? Karena Deidara ngitung jumlah pintunya!!

Deidara melangkah ke dalam. Di sana ada dua cewek yang lagi asyik berkutat ama laptop. Yang satu pake bandana merah, yang satu pake bandana biru.

PRANG!!! Deidara sukses nendang guci di sebelah pintu. Dua cewek itu noleh. Pake nge-glare segala lagi!!!

"Eh, un. Sori, un. Gue ga sengaja, un," kata Deidara keder.

Dua cewek itu ga ngerespon.

"Kalo gitu, gue pergi lagi aja deh, un," pamit Dei kemudian berbalik.

"Tunggu!!!" bentak salah satu dari cewek itu yang make bandana merah.

"Kamu ini…," cewek bandana biru meju ngedeketin Dei. Di ikutin si bandana merah.

"Eh,, iii… itt… ituu..,un," Deidara makin gemeteran.

"Kamu pasti murid baru yang tinggal di sini!!! Ya, kan??" kata bandana merah dengan logat ala Saschya ft. Susi.

"Ya, dong??" si bandana biru menyahut, masih dengan logat yang sama.

"Bener, kan??"

"Bener, dong??"

Deidara stroke sesaat. Cewek-cewek itu menyeret Deidara ke karpet ruang tamu. Kemudian mendudukkan Deidara yang Cuma bisa memandang mereka heran.

"Ka… kalian… Si… siapa, un?" Tanya Deidara patah-patah.

Kedu cewek itu bangkit dan memasang pose ala… uhm… ala sapa ya? Yang jelas bukan Gai atau Rock Lee.

"Hm… Kalau ada yang bertanya bergitu..," cewek bandana merah memulai.

"Kami akan menjawabnya..," lanjut si bandana biru. –Oke, setelah ini, yang ngomong gantian dari yang merah trus biru-

"Demi menjaga perdamaian dunia,"

"Demi mencegah kehancuran dunia,"

"Berjuang demi cinta dan keadilan,"

"Mengarungi KHS yang gelap gulita,"

"Akira,"

"Asano,"

"Pagi yang cerah telah menanti!!!" ucap mereka berbarengan.

GRROOOKKK!!!! Deidara ketiduran.

"Kya!!! Dia tidur!! Jahat banget, sih?? Ya, kan??"

"Ya, dong??"

"Bener, kan??"

"Bener, dong??"

"Uhm, un?? Udah selese, un??" Tanya Deidara polos sambil ngucek-ucek mata.

"Ugh, Sebel!!" Akira sewot

"Kita aduin Sasuke-niichan aja!!" usul Asano.

"Nggaak!! Gimana kalo Yuki-neechan aja??" Akira ga mau kalah.

"Tapi Sasuke-niichan punya sharingan, raikiri, de el el," Asano beralasan.

"Bego!! Itu khan Cuma di pilem yang kebetulan tokohnya sama kayak Sasuke-niichan!! Mending juga Yuki-neechan, pinter masak, rajin nyuci piring," kata Akira ngelantur.

"Yee… Jelas aja pinter masak, dia khan pemilik kantin paling tersohor se-KHS!" Asano mencibir.

"Tapi tetep aj..," –maaf, bagian ini saya potong karena lamanya ngalahin penjajahan Indonesia atas Belanda-

"Anou, un… Kalian adeknya Sasuke?? Anak Gong itu khan, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Iya, dong!!!" suara Akira ngalahin toa.

"Kita khan juga anggota klan Uchiha!!" sambung Asano.

"Dan kami adalah duo kembar Uchiha yang legendaris!!" kata mereka serempak sambil berpelukan, tiba-tiba udah baikan.

"Eh, un?? Uchiha, un?? Jadi kalian juga kenal sama Itachi, un??"

"Itachi-niichan??" duo itu saling berpandangan.

"Iya, un. Yang keriputan itu lho, un!"

"Bukannya Itachi-niichan udah lama bunuh diri terjun ke laut??" Akira tambah bingung.

"Jadi keriputnya Itachi-niichan masih ada?" Asano ikutan bingung. Benar-benar kompak!! Luar biasa!!

"Ma… maksud kalian apa, un??" Dei jadi ikutan bingung. Mungkinkah Dei akan bergabung dalam duo Uchiha dan membentuk trio Macan yang baru?? Bisa saja…

"Uhm… Kami memang punya sepupu yang namanya Itachi-niichan. Tapi terakhir kami lihat, dia udah bunuh diri nyemplung ke laut," Akira mulai menjawab.

"Jadi Itachi-niichan belum mati?? Sayang banget kita udah berdoa siang malem semoga Itachi-niichan dimakan hiu," dengus Asano.

"Bego!!" Akira nyambit Asano, "Kita harusnya seneng!! Seenggaknya kita bisa liat keriput Itachi-niichan yang ga ada duanya!!"

"Justru seekor siluman hiu yang nyelametin dia, un," kata Deidara.

"Bener!! Akira pinter, deh!! Ayo kita liat keriputnya!!" kata Asano sambil menggandeng Akira keluar. Nyuekin Deidara.

Mereka berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Deidara dalam kesendirian… kesepian… kedongkolan…

"STOOOOPPP!!!" Akira berteriak saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti dari pintu.

"Apa lagi sih, Akira??" Asano agak jengkel.

"Ini khan udah selese jam sekolah. Kita nggak boleh ketemu sama cowok kecuali ada acara sekolah. Nanti kita bisa dihukum nguras kolam renang pake sedotan, lho!!" Akira mengingatkan.

"Wah, bener juga! Akira memang pinter!" puji Asano.

"Iya dong!! Walau fisik anak kecil, tetapi otak tetaplah sama!!" kata Akira semangat.

"Dan kebenaran hanyalah ada satu!!" Asano menambahi. Mereka berdua ngakak ga jelas.

"Kalian ini dari fandom mana sih, un??" Deidara tepar.

(o.O)

Pagi harinya, Akatsuki pada kumpul-kumpul di bawah pohon kamboja yang bau menyan n sebelahan ama TPA sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"Sumpe, un! Gue ga bisa tidur, un! Temen sekamar gue berisik banget, un! Mana persediaan lempung gue abis lagi, un!" Deidara curhat.

"Emang mereka kenapa?" Tanya Sasori simpatik.

"Katanya mereka ga bisa tidur, un. Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya mutusin buat ngitung domba, un. Baru mulai beberapa itungan, yang satu protes ga mau ngitung domba, un" Dei mulai cerita.

"Kenapa, senpai?" Tanya Tobi.

"Katanya, domba yang dia itung pada kena eksim, panu, kadas, dan sebangsanya, un. Dia ngeri, un. Trus mereka berembug mau ngitung apaan yang kira-kira ga bisa kena penyakit itu, un,"

"Jadinya mereka ngitung apaan?" Tanya Kisame.

"Tadinya gue ga begitu peduli karena mereka udah pada diem setelah satu hitungan, un. Trus mereka ngulang satu-satu-satu terus, un,"

"Emang ngitung apaan, sih? Bikin penasaran aja," Pein ikutan.

"Setelah gue tanya, ternyata mereka ngitung jumlah negara Jepang yang ada di dunia, un," Dei tambah lesu.

Akatsuki swt—

"Kya!!! Itu khan Dei-neechan!! Ya, kan??"

"Ya, dong??"

"Bener, khan??"

"Bener, dong??"

Duo Uchiha itu mendekati Akatsuki.

Deidara yang merasakan hawa membunuh yang begitu kuat, langsung mau ijin pergi.

"Gue pergi dulu ya, un?" pinta Dei.

"Kya!!! Dei-neechan mau kemana??" Tanya Akira sambil memelukan Deidara sangaaaat erat.

"Guu.. e… ma… u… mam… pus.., un…" Deidara kehabisan nafas.

"Haaah?!?! Itachi-niichan!!!" tereak Asano sambil menunjuk Itachi yang lai maen pok ame-ame sama Kisame.

"Sapa yang manggil soulmate gue???!!" Kisame menggeram.

"Huwe!!! Ada buto!!! Akira-chaaaaan!!!" Asano mewek.

Akira melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menenangkan Asano.

"Udehh… Tenang aja. Kalo tuh buto mau macem-macem, kita panggilin Sasuke-niichan," hibur Akira.

"Gimana kalo Yuki-neechan aja?" tiba-tiba Asano pulih.

"Akira-chan?? Asano-chan??" Tanya Itachi.

"Jadi, kamu beneran Itachi-niichan kami??" Tanya Akira penuh selidik.

Asano mendekati Itachi. Tak gentar walaupun di dekatnya ada buto hiu buruk rupa yang ga ada bagus-bagusnya. Dia memegang wajah Itachi.

"Keriputnya asli, Akira-chan," kata Asano meyakinkan.

"Emang kalian pikir keriput Itachi bisa diimitasi??" sindir Pein.

"Itachi-niichan!!! Kami kangen padamuuuu!!!!" tereak duo Uchiha sambil menubruk tubuh Itachi.

"Oh soulmateku… Tak kusangka ajalmu cepat menjemput," ratap Kisame sambil ngupil.

"SAPA YANG BIKIN ADEK-ADEK GUE TEREAK?!?!" tiba-tiba suara nan aneh berkumandang.

"Ga ada yang bikin juga adek elo bakalan terus tereak-tereak, Sas!" cibir Naruto.

"Sopan dikit napa, Nar?!" kata Sakura sambil melancarkan 'Shannarou'-nya.

DUAKS!!! Naruto melayang ke angkasa –nyang kayak Tim Rocket itu lho..-

Tiba-tiba rombongan anak Gong udah ada di sana. Kumpul bareng ama Akatsuki n duo Uchiha.

"Sasuke-niichan, Sasuke-niichan!! Ini Itachi-niichan!!" kata Akira (sok) manja.

"Eh?? Sapa??" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Itachi-niichan," jawab Asano.

"HAAAAH?!?! Jadi elo belom mati??" Sasuke seperti mendapat tamparan telak dari beruk yang lagi marah.

"Belom," jawab Itachi keder.

"Dasaaar!!! Kalo gitu gue akan ngebunuh elo sekaraaaang!!!" tereak Sasuke penuh emosi sambil nyari-nyari cangkul yang biasa ditinggal ama Sandaime.

"Jangaaaaann!!" Akatsuki pada mencegah.

"Teman-teman…," desis Itachi sambil bercucuran airmata.

"Jangan di sini maksudnya," lanjut Sasori.

"Susah kalo kita-kita harus jadi saksi kematian elo," ujar Konan.

"Najis gue ngeliat elo mati. Mana utang belom lunas, lagi!" Ejek Kakuzu.

Sasuke bersiap-siap mengangkat cangkulnya. Itachi cuma bisa berdoa semoga amalnya selama ini udah cukup buat masuk surga.

"Sasuke-niichan!! Jangannn!!!" Akira mencegah.

"Kenapa sih Sasuke-niichan pengen ngebunuh Itachi-niichan??" Tanya Asano sambil mau mewek lagi.

"Soalnya dia udah bikin rambut gue kayak pantat ayam gini!!" bentak Sasuke beringasan.

"Hmpfh… Hmpfh…," hadirin mencoba menahan tawa.

"Hmpfh… Bukannya elo yang bikin muka mulus gue jadi mengalami penuaan dini?!" Itachi balas membentak.

"Gyahahaha," mereka akhirnya ngakak juga.

"Enak aja!! Elo tuh yang bikin kekerenan gue berkurang!!" Sasuke ga mau kalah.

"Adanya juga elo yang ngiri sama gue trus bikin wajah gue jadi rusak gini!!"

"Aaarggghhh!!"

"STOOOOPP!! Kita mau ngaku!!!" tereak duo Uchiha barengan.

"Eh? Ngaku apaan?? Kalo mau pengankuan dosa, ama gue aja. Dijamin bakal diampunin ama DJ," Hidan menawari.

"Se… sebenernya… Yang bikin rambut Sasuke-niichan n wajah Itachi-niichan hancur itu..," Akira mulai pengakuan dosa.

"Kita," Asano menutup pengakuan dosa.

"UAPPPPAAA?!?!" Sasuke n Itachi : petir menyambar-nyambar.

"Iya. Jadi, pas waktu itu…" Asano mulai cerita.

**Flash Back…**

Di kediaman Uchiha, yang kebetulan di pesisir pantai, lagi ada acara kumpul kebo, eh! Kumpul-kumpul semua anggota klan Uchiha. Yang jadi tuan rumah Mbah Madara, so pasti sebelum beliau ngilang n kabarnya menjelma jadi makhluk menyerupai permen.

"Waaahhh!!! Yuki-neechan pinter banget, ya??" puji Akira sambil ngeliatin Yuki-chan masak barbeque.

"Akira bisa aja. Lagian Cuma dibolak-balik, kok!" sanggah Yuki-chan.

"Aku pengen deh jadi kayak Yuki-chan," kata Asano.

"Jangan, dong!! Ntar Yuki-neechan banyak saingan,"

"Asano, maen ke dalem, yuk!" ajak Akira.

"Yuk! Bubye, Yuki-neechan!!' pamit Asano sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Bubye!!!" balas Yuki-chan. Saat itu dia memang belum 'dibuang' oleh Mbah Madara.

(o.O)

"Sasuke-niichan! Mau temenin kita maen petak umpet??" Tanya Akira.

"Jangan maen petak umpet. Lagian udah mau malem. Ntar angin pantai bisa bikin rambut Nii-chan bercabang," jawab Sasuke sambil nge-blow rambutnya yang belom mekar kayak pantat ayam –bisa ngebayangin?? Bisa ngebayangin?? Au aja ga bisa-

"Ya udah, deh," ujar Akira sambil pergi dari kamar Sasuke-niichan.

Duo Uchiha itu sekarang menuju kamar Itachi.

"Itachi-niichan, temenin kita main karambol, yuk?" ajak Asano.

"Karambol? Permainan yang mengharuskan pemain yang kalah wajahnya dicoreng-moreng pake bedak, khan?" Tanya Itachi sambil ngaca.

"Iya!" jawab Asano semangat.

"Gak, ah! Ntar wajah mulus Nii-chan bisa iritasi," tolak Itachi masih terus ngaca.

"Humph!!!" dengus Asano. Duo Uchoha keluar dari kamar Itachi.

(o.O)

Malamnya…

"Akira bosen..," keluh Akira.

"Asano juga… Ga ada yang mau diajak main..," Asano ikutan.

"Iya!! Apalagi Sasuke-niichan!! Ugh! Kerjaannya cuma nyisir rambut mulu!! Kena kutu baru tau rasa!" umpat Akira.

"Mana ada kutu yang mau hinggap di kepala Sasuke-niichan?? Rambutnya Sasuke-niichan aja tipa 5 menit sekali di-creambath," ujar Asano.

"Bener juga, sih…,"

"Kalo Itachi-niichan, kerjaannya dandan mulu! Sampe kacanya eneg ngeliat tampang Itachi-niichan. Mending kalo mukanya kece…" ejek Asano.

"Tapi emang kece, khan?" potong Akira.

"Iya, sih…"

"Yang pasti, mereka berdua itu sama-sama nyebelin!!!!" kata mereka berbarengan.

Keduanya terdiam.

Garuk-garuk kepala…

Menopang dagu…

Ngupil…

Ngowoh…

Menjeduk-jedukkan kepala satu sama lain…

"AAAHHH!!! AKU PUNYA IDE!!!" tereak mereka, masih berbarengan.

"Aku duluan!!" desak Akira.

"Aaaaku!!!" potong Asano. –maaf, pertengkaran mereka harus disensor karena akan membuat tangan saya tambah keriting jika harus diketik langsung-

"Jadi, intinya, kita harus bikin mereka berdua engga suka dandan n creambath lagi," Akira menyimpulkan.

"Caranya??" Tanya Asano.

Mereka saling berpandangan…

CRING!! Lampu diesel menyala di atas kepala mereka.

"He.. he.. he.. Kamu berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan??" Tanya Akira.

"Yep! Yep!" jawab Asano girang.

(o.O)

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Apa? Eh, AkiAsa," sapa Sasuke, lengkap dengan senjatanya (baca : sisir, hairdryer, conditioner)

"Ini, kita tadi dititip ini sama… Itachi-niichan," kata Akira sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menerima botol itu.

"Ehm, katanya kado. Biar Sasuke-niichan tambah cakep," Asano berbohong.

Sasuke membaca label botol itu,

"Sun-Sang Conditioner, terbukti dapat membuat bulu domba Aussie tampak lebih lurus hanya dalam 2 kali pemakaian," Sasuke bergumam.

"Kita main dulu ya, Sasuke-niichan," pamit Akira buru-buru. Takut Sasuke mengembalikan botol itu.

(o.O)

"Itu tadi apaan sih, Akira?" Tanya Asano.

"Ga tau. Asal comot aja dari lemari dapur. Trus, dikasih label, deh!" jawab Akira ngasal.

"Ooh…"

"Trus, ini apa?" Tanya Akira sambil menunjuk botol kecil warna kuning yang dibawa Asano.

"Ini?? Uhm.. Yang aku inget ini adalah campuran semen, batu kapur, ama pasir dikit," jawab Asano.

"Kamu pikir mau ngebangun rumah apa?? Pake semen segala. Ntar kalo Itachi-niichan langsung curiga gimana?" Bentak Akira pelan.

"Ga bakalan! Soalnya udah aku kasih ekstrak buah langsat ama sari bunga mawar," kata Asano menenangkan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kamar Itachi. Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Malam, adik sepupuku," sapa Itachi lebay.

"Malam, Itachi-niichan. Ini, kami mau ngasih sesuatu," kata Akira.

"Apa?"

"Kado dari Sasuke-niichan. Katanya sebagai tanda sayang –weks!-," kata Asano sambil menyerahkan botol kecil itu.

"Eh?? Apa ini?? 'Mond's(ter –bagian ini ditulis samar banget-) Night Cream. Terbukti dapat membuat kulit para wanita suku pedalaman Afrika tampak lebih putih dan halus hanya dalam semalam'," Itachi membaca labelnya.

"Kita pamit dulu ya, Itachi-niichan! Udah malem. Jangan lupa dipake, ya?" pamit Asano. Kemudian duo Uchiha itu pergi.

(o.O)

Paginya…

"WAAA!!!! RAMBUTKU RAMBUTKU!!!" terdengar erangan dari sudut utara.

"HUWEEE!!! WAJAHKU!!! WAJAHKUU!!!" erangan dari sudut selatan pun ikut terdengar.

Dua orang yang mengerang itu akhirnya bertemu di sasana tinju. Eh, halaman belakang di tepi pantai.

"Sasuke-chan, kenapa sama rambut elo??" Tanya Itachi melihat rambut Sasuke kayak pantat ayam.

"Itachi-niichan, muka elo napa??" Tanya Sasuke berbarengan saat melihat wajah Itachi yang keriputan.

Keduanya memegang rambut dan wajah masing-masing. Duo Uchiha pun tak mau kehilangan kesempatan langka melihat perang sodara ini.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA ELO TAU!!!" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"APPPAAHH???" balas mereka bersamaan. Dan perang pun terjadi.

"Tuh liat. Dua cowok lebay lagi perang," kata Akira sambil makan popcorn n minum softdrink.

"Mana yang satu rambutnya kayak pantat ayam n satunya keriputan lagi!" komen Asano sambil makan pizza.

"PERGI LO BAKA-ITACHI!!!!!" tereak Sasuke sambil siap-siap ngelempar batu karang.

Itachi menghindar dengan menceburkan diri ke laut.

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke dalam. Duo Uchiha pun harus menyetop nonton pilem tadi.

(o.O)

Usut punya usut, conditioner Sasuke ternyata adalah bumbu rawon gagal eksperimen buatan Yuki-chan yang udah dicampurin ama bahan-bahan yang tidak manusiawi. Dan night cream Itachi adalah selai sandwich (yang lagi-lagi gagal eksperimen buatan Yuki-chan) yang entah kenapa udah tercampur ama bahan bangunan.

Karena sedih ngeliat cucu kecenya jadi kayak pantat ayam, Mbah Madara mengusir Yuki-chan dengan tuduhan 'Melecehkan Nama Baik'. Untung aja gelar Uchiha-nya ngga ikutan 'diusir'.

Awalnya duo AkiAsa mau ngaku kalo itu perbuatan mereka. Coz mereka ga tega ngeliat Yuki-chan diusir. Tapi ga jadi, soalnya Obito-jisan bilang, "Kalo ada yang bikin anggota klan Uchiha keliatan jelek, pasti bakal dibunuh ama Mbah Madara!" Mereka berdua jadi ngeri.

**End of Flash Back…**

(o.O)

"Jadi gitu ceritanya..," kata Akira.

"Makanya, kalian jangan marahan lagi, ya??" pinta Asano.

"Engga, kok!" kata Sasuke sambil merangkul pundak Itachi.

"Tapi kita lebih marah sama…" muka Itachi n Sasuke jadi horror.

"Orang yang seenak jidatnya ngambil hasil eksperimen gagal gue…" tiba-tiba terasa hawa membunuh tingkat tinggi.

Akira dan Asano membalikkan badan. Mereka melihat bayangan iblis wanita lengkap dengan tongkat trisula-nya (baca : solet bermata tiga).

"Bisa kita bantai sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Why not??" jawab Yuki-chan.

"Aaaammmppuuuuunn!!" duo Uchiha lari terbirit-birit.

Akatsuki n Gong pada mlongo.

"Kok pada lari, sih??" Tanya Tobi.

TEEET TEEET TEEET

Entah kenapa Tobi langsung tepar.

"Ni anak kok tiap ngedenger bel bunyi langsung tepar, sih?" Tanya Zetsu heran.

"Tau. Phobia mungkin," jawab Kakuzu ngasal.

Anak Gong n Akatsuki masuk ke kelas. Itachi n Sasuke masih kejar-kejaran ama sepupunya.

"Sasuke kok ga balik-balik, sih?? Abis ini khan pelajarannya Anko-sensei," kata Sakura khawatir.

"Dia khan jago Sejarah. Ga usah takut, dong!" timpal Naruto.

"Tapi khan pelajaran Anko-sensei sekarang dapet giliran diawasin ama Tsunade-sama," Hinata menambahi.

"Mampus, mampus lo, Sas!!" ujar Rock Lee paling sadis.

BLETAKK!!! Rock Lee kena gampar Sakura.

Dia jadi yang paling tenang sekarang.

BRAKKK!!! Pintu dibuka kasar, khas Anko-sensei.

Terlihat Anko-sensei masuk diikuti Tsunade-sama.

"Elo-elo pasti tau sekarang gue ngajar diawasin ama KepSek kita. Biar ga ada kerusuhan, mending kita ngulangin bab kemarin. Jadi, silakan keluarkan kertas. Naruto,bagikan kertas soalnya. Waktunya 20 menit. Ga lebih. Kalo ada yang ketauan nyontek, langsung gue babat!" kata Anko-sensei sambil mengelap kunai-kunainya.

(o.O)

**Au : Hohohoho!!! Akhirnya selesai juuga! Another long chap. Capek, bo! Sampe 15 halaman… Fiuuuhhh…**

**Kok keliatannya chap ini ga ada humornya, ya?? Saya kok jadi ngerasa ga lucu sama sekali?? Betewe, saya mau mengakhiri fic ini. Mungkin satu ato dua chapter lagi. Soalnya bentar lagi bakal ada Ujian Semesteran. Kalo ficnya ga kelar, bisa bentrok ama belajar –padahal saya ga pernah belajar!-**

**Tolong review, ya?? Saya kok masih ngerasa ga lucu, sih?? – jeduk-jedukin kepala ke monitor-**


	7. Devide et Impera

**Akatsuki vs Rookie 12**

**Au :** Update, woy!! Akhirnya saya sadar dari koma karena gangguan otak akibat terlalu lama bergumul dengan pelatihan soal-soal Ujian yang kadar kebiadaban n kenistaan di atas atasnya biadab n nista! Bingung? Sama!

Chap kedua terakhir… Hiks… Ga terasa akan segera berakhir hubungan yang sudah kita jalin selama ini… Tapi saya seneng!

Makasih buat yang udah review… Saya doain semoga kalian cepet insyaf jadi orang jelek –ditampol-

Btw, ada yang mengganjal, nih! Untuk someone yang dalam reviewnya memanggil saya 'senpai'. Jangan sebut saya 'senpai', saya belum pantas mendapat gelar itu! Usia saya di aja baru ± 4 bulanan. Kalo diibaratin bayi, saya ini baru dalam tahap belajar ngupil! Belum menghasilkan sesuatu –kecuali upil, yang jelas-jelas tidak membanggakan-! Jadi, sebut aja saya 'bunga', gadis berusia… eh, malah kayak berita pencabulan! Cukup panggil saya Ryuuta aja. Ga usah pake embel-embel apapun, ya?!

Segitu aja openingnya. Malah kayak curhat, ya?? Tapi makasih udah dibaca, sekarang ke inti ceritanya!!!

(o.O)

**Devide et Impera**

"KYYYAAAAA!!!!" duo Uchiha masih dikejar-kejar ama tiga banteng ngamuk.

"STOOOOP!!!" tereak Yuki-chan.

Tiga banteng itu brenti, sedangkan duo Uchiha udah lari jauuuuh banget.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mendingan kalian balik ke kelas, deh. Pelajaran udah mulai sejak 5 menit yang lalu," saran Yuki-chan.

"WHHHAAAATTTT?!?!" Sasuke n Itachi kompak. Sedetik kemudian mereka lari pontang-panting ninggalin Yuki-chan.

(o.O)

Dari dalam UKS, keliatan Cantik-chan lagi memapah Sora yang lagi memegang perutnya.

"Makanya, kalo makan ati-ati. Masa makan kripik bisa kesedak sama toplesnya, sih?' Tanya Cantik-chan heran.

"Mana Sora tau? Orang Sora aja ga bisa ngebedain mana kripik mana toples," Sora membela diri.

"Dasar!" keluh Cantik-chan.

Tiba-tiba dari samping, dua bayangan berkecepatan tinggi menubruk mereka.

DUAAAKKKSSS!!! Mereka terpental.

"Aduuuhhh…" rintih Cantik-chan.

"Kacamataku… Kacamataku…," kata Sora sambil meraba-raba tanah.

KRAK! Entah kenapa Sora mendapat feeling jelek.

"Gomen, Sora! Kacamatanya tadi tiba-tiba ada di bawah kakiku," kata Cantik-chan.

"Oooh… Ga pa-pa. Kacamataku emang sering merelakan diri untuk diinjek orang, kok!" kata Sora menghibur.

"Ya ampun, kalian ga pa-pa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Sora sambil menyipit-nyipitkan mata.

"Dia Sasuke, gue Itachi," jawab Itachi.

"Hah? Kok suaranya beda?! Cantik-chan, hati-hati! Jangan-jangan mereka penjahat," ujar Sora.

"Bukan. Mereka itu Sasuke ama Itachi, anak baru,' kata Cantik-chan.

"Siapa?? Itaji??" Tanya Sora.

"Udah, lupain. Gue kok jadi trauma," desis Cantik-chan.

"Bener kalian ga pa-pa?" Sasuke nanya sekali lagi.

"Ga pa-pa sih, tapi gue bisa minta tolong, ga?" pinta Cantik-chan.

"Apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kalian bisa ga memapah Sora? Kayaknya tangan gue agak memar, nih,"

Sasuke ama Itachi berpandangan.

"Oke, deh," jawab mereka kompak.

Walhasil, Sasuke n Itachi lebih telat masuk kelas.

(o.O)

"Jangan ada yang berani nyontek. Waktu 5 menit lagi," kata Anko-sensei.

BRAKKK!!! Terlihat Itachi n Sasuke membanting pintu.

"Gomen nasai, Anko-sensei. Kita telat. Tadi kita…," kata Sasuke terhenti saat sosok nenek awet muda mendekatinya.

"Kalian tahu kalian telat berapa menit?" Tanya Tsunade-sama.

"Uhm… 10 menit?" jawab Itachi innocent.

"Kalian tau apa yang bisa dilakukan dalam waktu 15 menit?"

Sasuke n Itachi berpandangan.

"Banyak..," jawab mereka.

"Dan kalian tahu dari sekian banyak hal itu, salah satunya adalah ulangan?" kata Tsunade-sama makin horror.

"Emang lagi ada ulangan?' Tanya Itachi sambil melihat teman-temannya sedang menatap selembar kertas sambil nangis darah.

"Dan sayangnya kalian tidak punya kesempatan untuk ikut ulangan. Sekarang, saya hukum kalian MENGEPEL LAPANGAN UPACARA KHS KARENA MASUK KELAS TELAT!" tandas Tsunade-sama sambil menggampar Sasuke n Itachi sampai lapangan KHS.

BRUUUKKK!! Mereka jatuh dengan tidak selamat tapi sukses.

"Gila, kita disuruh ngepel lapangan segede ini??" keluh itachi.

"Yang jadi masalah bukan luasnya. Tapi caranya," ujar Sasuke.

"Emang napa?" Itachi ga ngerti.

"Lo liat sendiri kan lapangan ini dari tanah?! Kita ngepel tanah pake apaan?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Mana gue tau?! Yang pinter kan elo,"

"Dasar lo baka-Nii-chan!" sungut Sasuke.

"Lho? Sasuke dan Itachi, kan?" Tanya seseorang.

"Eh, Yuuichi-sensei," sapa Sasuke.

"Lagi ngapain? Kok enggak di kelas?" Tanya Yuuichi-sensei.

"Dihukum ngepel lapangan, Sensei. Gara-gara telat," jawab Itachi lesu.

"Siapa yang tega berbuat gitu sama kalian? Memang sekarang kelas siapa?" Tanya Yuuichi-sensei penuh pesona.

"Anko-sensei, sih. Tapi yang ngehukum kita Tsunade-sama," jawab Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama?? Hm… Mungkin saya bisa bantu. Ayo ikut," kata Yuuichi-sensei sambil ngedipin mata.

"Nih guru kok auranya bikin orang kesengsem mulu, sih?? Kalo gue yaoi, gue yakin bakal naksir ama dia," bisik Itachi pada Sasuke di belakang Yuuichi-sensei.

"Kalo elo yaoi, gue ga bakalan ngakuin elo sebagai Nii-chan gue! Dosa!" balas Sasuke. Masih dengan berbisik.

"Yee… Langsung sewot!"

(o.O)

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas Gong. Dari dalam tidak ternger suara apapun. Hanya kasak-kusuk ga jelas yang samar-samar kedengeran.

"Kalian tunggu di belakang pilar itu. Saya akan coba bawa pergi Tsunade-sama. Nanti kalo sudah, kalian masuk," instruksi Yuuichi-sensei.

"Emang boleh? Katanya Anko-sensei itu guru yang paling buas," Tanya Itachi jiper.

"Saya dengar Sasuke adalah murid kebanggan Anko-sensei. Mungkin Sasuke bisa membujuk Anko-sensei. Sekarang kalian ke sana dulu," perintah Yuuichi-sensei.

Dua orang itu nurut. Mereka sembunyi di belakang pilar yang berada tepat di depana pintu kelas Gong. Terlihat Yuuichi-sensei mengetuk pintu.

"Ya masuk!" perintah suara dari dalam.

"Permisi, bisa menggangu sebentar?' Tanya Yuuichi-sensei.

"Ooohh… Yuuichi-sensei! Ada perlu apa?" kata Tsunade-sama n Anko-sensei lebay. Trus keduanya saling nge-glare.

Murid-murid cewek pada histeris ngeliat wali kelas mereka dateng. Yang paling parah? Tentu aja Konan!

"Yuuichi-sensei… Kenapa engkau bela-belain ke sini hanya untuk bertemu dengankuwh??" Konan kumat ayannya.

BLETAK!! Konan kena sambit Ino.

"Eh! Yuuichi-sensei itu nyariin gue, tau! Dasar perawan tua!!" ejek Ino.

"Sapa yang perawan tua, hah?! Kalo gue perawan tua, berarti dia perjaka tua!!" balas Konan sambil nunjuk Pein.

"Lho? Kok gue jadi ngikut, sih?" Pein heran.

"Emang Pein masih perjaka, ya?" Tanya Sasori pada Kakuzu.

"Ga tau. Masih diragukan. Soalnya dia sering pulang pagi gitu," jawab Kakuzu.

"Itu sih gara-gara dia kerja sambilan jadi satpam kamar mayat," timpal Hidan.

"Saya ke sini ada perlu sama Tsunade-sama," kata Yuuichi-sensei.

Anko-sensei terduduk lesu, sedangkan Tsunade-sama seakan baru kembali ke usia 17 tahun!! –emang apa hubungannya??-

"Ada masalah apa, Yuuichi-sensei??" Tanya Tsunade-sama centil. Bikin Shino berencana melepas jaketnya karena kegerahan.

"Uhm… Mau membahas masalah perbaikan gedung sekolah yang kemarin dirusak sama salah satu anak kelas saya. Ada baiknya kita bicarakan di ruangan saya saja," kata Yuuichi-sensei.

"Di ruangan Anda? Ngga di ruangan saya aja yang pake AC n sekalian sarapan bareng??" Tanya Tsunade-sama sambil menggaet lengan Yuuichi-sensei.

Yuuichi-sensei cuma tersenyum simpul. Yang bikin semua cewek di kelas itu pada tumbang. Bahkan Konan terserang ayan sesaat.

"Eh, kita harus ngerjain ulangannya!! Waktunya tinggal satu menit lagi!!" kata naruto mengingatkan.

"Bener!!" sahut Chouji.

"Yak anak-anak, ulangannya gue batalin. Soalnya tuh nenek-nenek udah pergi. Jadi, ulangannya ga usah dikumpulin. Bawa pulang aja," kata Anko-sensei enteng.

Anak-anak yang udah berusaha sekuat tenaga sampai bercucuran darah langsung pada tepar.

"Permisi, Anko-sensei. Maaf kami telat," kata Sasuke.

"Lho? Sasuke? Kok ada di situ?" Tanya Anko-sensei heran.

"Iya. Soalnya kami telat,"

"Jadi elo selama ini ga ada di kelas??"

"Iya,"

"Ya udah sono buruan duduk," perintah Anko-sensei. Mereka berdua masuk.

"Eeehhh!!! Elo sapa?' Tanya Anko-sensei sambil menarik jubah Itachi.

"Saya Itachi. Murid sini," jawab Itachi keder.

"Masa, sih?? Kok ga pernah liat?"

"Saya baru, kok!"

"Ya udah, sono cepetan duduk. Beruntung mood gue lagi baek gara-gara pagi-pagi udah disamperin ama Yuuichi-sensei," kata Anko-sensei ga penting, "Sekarang, kita lanjutin pelajaran kemaren. Tentang Devide et Impera. Elo semua tau ga apa itu devide et impera?"

Sasuke reflek langsung angkat tangan. Dan entah kenapa Tobi menunjuk tangan Sasuke.

Anko-sensei heran karena mendapati ada murid selain Sasuke yang bisa Sejarah. Dia melihat Tobi seksama.

"Elo yang mukanya kayak artefak! Lo tau apa itu devide et impera?" Tanya Anko-sensei.

"Ini, Sensei!" jawab Tobi sambil nunjuk tangan Sasuke yang terangkat.

"Hah?!"

"Soalnya pas Sensei nanya, Sasuke-kohai langsung ngangkat tanganya dia. Berarti devide et impera itu tangannya Sasuke-kohai, khan?" Tobi menjelaskan.

GUBRAK!!! Anko-sensei tepar lagi.

"Bukan, bego! Devide et impera itu, politik adu domba yang dilakukan Tsuchi no Kuni untuk menghancurkan Hi no Kuni," Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Yap, bener banget penjelasan Sasuke barusan," ujar Anko-sensei.

"Berarti orang Tsuchi no Kuni suka judi, dong?' Tanya Rock Lee paling ga nyambung.

"Kok, un?" Deidara ga jelas.

"Abis mereka suka ngadu domba, sih! Khan namanya judi. Kasian kan dombanya diadu," sahut Rock Lee paling ga mutu.

"Mendokusei… Maksudnya, mereka itu mengadu para petinggi Hi no Kuni dengan fitnah. Supaya mereka saling ga percaya n akhirnya pada saling serang," Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Brengsek banget orang Tsuchi no Kuni! Nyamain kita ama kambing sekelas domba!" Kiba jadi berang-berang.

"Terserah kalo mereka mau ngadu domba atau kambing. Yang penting mereka tidak pernah mengadu serangga," Shino ikutan komen.

Kepala Anko-sensei berdenyut. Seisi kelas malah membahas tentang 'Domba macam apa yang paling ideal untuk diadu?'

"Kelas selesai," pamit Anko-sensei sambil terhuyung keluar. Anak Gong ga ada yang nyadar sama kepergian Anko-sensei.

(o.O)

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap karena memang ga ada penerangan…

"Kita harus bikin berita yang heboh!" kata sesorang dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Gimana kalo tentang Rookie 12?!" Tanya suara yang terdengar lebih cempreng.

"Lagi?!! Kita udah ngeliput Rookie 12 selama 50 edisi berturut-turut! Pake 3 edisi spesial poster lagi!" protes yang lain.

"Kalo tentang gerombolan anak baru di kelas Gong?"

"Cih! Lansia-lansia itu?? Mana laku tabloid KHG –Konoha Hot Gossip- kita?!"

"Fufufufufufufufu… Kalian emang ga kreatip!" ejek seseorang yang udah masang evil eyes.

"Emang lo punya ide apa?"

"Liat aja ntar!" kata tuh orang meyakinkan.

(o.O)

Halaman belakang KHS…

Akatsuki pada ngumpuk-ngumpul sambil ngupil. Mereka pada bisik-bisik ga jelas.

"Psstt… Psst…,"

"Hihihihihi…," gitu deh kira-kira yang mereka bicarakan.

"Permisi??" sapa seorang cewek dengan pakaian ala BadBoy.

"Psst… Psstt..,"

"Hihihihihi…,"

"PERMISI, WOY!!!" cewek itu ngomong pake toa.

"Ada apa??" Tanya Pein sok gentle.

"Kalian beneran murid-murid pindahan?" tanyanya.

"Iya tuh! Ada perlu apa, ya?" jawab Pein.

"Boleh wawancara bentar? Gue dari klub tabloid sekolah, nih!" kata tuh cewek sambil memperlihatkan nametag-nya.

"Tarif wawancara satu orang 500 ribu/ jam," kata Kakuzu.

"Mahal amat??" protes tuh cewek.

"Mau kagak?!" bentak Kakuzu

"Ya udah ga jadi!" cewek itu bales ngebentak.

"Eeeh!! Kok ga jadi!? Jadi aja, ya?! Gratis, kok!!" pinta Konan.

"Lo diem napa, lintah darat?!" ancam Zetsu.

"Bunga bangkai, lo!"

"Mbak namanya Ryuuta –yeah! It's me!-, ya?" kata Tobi.

"Iya," jawab cewek itu.

"Mau wawancara soal apa, nih? Edisi khusus, ya?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ga juga. Kebetulan deadline tabloid tinggal besok, nah ternyata masih ada 1 kolom yang kosong,"

"Kolom tentang apaan, nih? Kalo tentang pencabulan loker, mending wawancara eksklusif ama Pein aja," sindir Sasori.

"Kalo tentang cara beternak kalajengking, tanya langsung pada hewannya," balas Pein sambil menunjuk Sasori.

"Ga kok! Lagian ga banyak-banyak. Cuma sisa 3 baris doang," kata Ryuuta.

"Tiga baris mau buat nulis apaan? Untuk profil gue aja ga cukup," komen Itachi.

"Yang mau bikin biografi elo itu sapa?!" ledek Hidan.

"Cuma mau tanya nama kalian aja," jawab Ryuuta enteng.

GUBRAK!!!!

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryuuta udah selesai nulis nama mereka semua.

"Eh, gimana sih rasanya sekelas ama Rookie 12?" Tanya Ryuuta

"Ini juga termasuk wawancara?" Tanya Tobi balik.

"Engga. Nanya biasa aja,"

"Rookie 12 itu sapa sih?" Tanya Sasori.

"Temen sekelas kalian di Gong itu, lho!" jawab Ryuuta.

"Oooohhhhh," mereka ber-oooh ria.

"Biasa aja. Emang ada yang spesial?!" Tanya Pein.

CRING!!! Tanduk banteng, eh iblis menyembul di atas kepala Ryuuta.

"Kalian tau ga, sih… Tenyata selama ini Rookie 12 diem-diem ngehina kalian!" kata Ryuuta melancarkan rencananya.

"Biasa aja kali. Emang dari sononya kita udah hina, kok!" jawab Kisame santai.

"Tapi ngehinanya itu ga tanggung-tanggung! Pokoknya menusuk hati banget!" Ryuuta mulai manasin Akatsuki.

"Contohnya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Uhmmm… Kemaren kalo ga salah, anak Rookie pada ngatain kalo Kisame itu ganteng!"

"Waaah!! Ga bisa dibiarin! Itu namanya bukan ngehina, tapi FITNAH!! Dunia bisa kiamat kalo Kisame sampe ganteng," kata Pein serius.

"Makanya, kalian harus ngasih pelajaran ama mereka!"

"Tapi kita aja pada geblek, gimana mau ngajarin mereka?" Tobi nampak lesu.

"Maksudnya bukan pelajaran Tobi-dodol!!" kata Deidara gregetan.

"Trus apaan, senpai?"

"Kita hajar mereka!" tandas Konan sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Fufufufu… rencana berhasil," desis Ryuuta.

(o.O)

Beberapa saat kemudian, di perpustakaan KHS…

"Siang, Rookie 12!!' sapa Ryuuta.

"SSSSSSSSSSSTTTT!!!!"

"Sori…," kata Ryuuta agak pelan.

"Ada apa, Ryuuta-san?" Tanya Neji hati-hati.

"Dia kan ketua KHG, ati-ati kalo ngomong, ntar bisa jadi gossip baru," kata Tenten mengingatkan.

"Gue juga tau," jawab Neji.

"Boleh ngobrol bentar ga sama kalian??" Tanya Ryuuta.

"Boleh aja," jawab Naruto.

"Gimana sih rasanya dapet temen baru di kelas?" Ryuuta memulai.

"Biasa aja. Malah tambah rame," jawab Kiba.

"Hn..," Shino menimpali –Akamaru ga boleh masuk, jadi digantiin ama Shino-

"Apa kalian ga ngerasa tersaingi?"

"Ga kok… Mereka kan… baik," Hinata menjawab.

Ryuuta clingak-clinguk, "Sebenernya gue ga enak nih mau ngomong."

"Kenapa harus ga enak??" Tanya Ino curiga.

"Jadi gini… Sebenernya, di belakang kalian, mereka tuh sering ngehina kalian,"

"Masa, sih?" Sakura ga percaya.

"Iya. Misalnya aja nih tadi. Mereka pada bilang kalo… Rock Lee itu seksi!"

Rock Lee yang lagi sit up tiba-tiba jadi roll depan, Rookie 12 pada memegang telinga mereka. Takut rusak jika harus mendengar berita memekakkan itu.

"APA?! MEREKA BILANG GITU?! TAPI YANG SEKSI KAN GUE!" Sasuke tereak-tereak.

Semua mata memandang Sasuke nista.

"Aduuh… Maaf, tapi kalau kalian mau orasi, mending di luar saja, Kasian yang lagi baca. Mari saya antar," Faika mengingatkan.

"Maaf Faika-chan," kata Tenten.

Kemudian Rookie 12 + Ryuuta + Faika keluar perpus menuju lapangan tengah.

Tiba-tiba dari arah kantin, Akatsuki terlihat mendekat. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari arah mereka.

"Itu dia anak-anak bang-piip yang nyebar fitnah!!!"

"Hah?! Mereka khan yang nyebar gossip perusak telinga!" balas Rookie 12.

Akhirnya mereka bertemu tepat di depan patung para Kepsek KHS yang lebih mirip patung punakawan lagi tumpuk-tumpukan.

"Maksud kalian apa nyebar fitnah?!"

"Kalian kenapa sih nyebar gossip perusak telinga?!"

Ryuuta memasang evil eyes level super saiya.

Yuki-chan dateng sambil bawa-bawa pisau daging. Kayaknya baru aja ngejar-ngejar Akatsuki.

Dari arah kelas Siter, Sora n Cantik-chan keluar karena denger ribut-ribut.

"Yuuichi-sensei lewat ditemani duo Uchiha.

"TRUS MAU LO APA?!" tereak mereka berbarengan.

"Lo mau kita gulat?!" tantang Pein.

"Jelas aja kita kalah kalo disuruh gulat! Badan kita khan kerempeng semua! Mius Chouji, sih…" protes Naruto.

"Mending kita adu IQ aja," usul Shikamaru.

"Lo ngejek kita, hah?! Mentang-mentang IQ kita pada minus kuadrat?!" Sasori naik pitam.

"Ini ada apa?!" Tanya Yuuichi-sensei bingung melihat anak kelasnya akan melakukan perang dunia III.

"Mereka tuh, Pak…"

"Mereka mulai…"

"Masa…"

"Harusnya…"

"STOOOOPPP!!" teriak Yuuichi-sensei sambil menutup telinga.

"Mending kalian bertanding tidak sesuai dengan bidang kalian. Biar bisa membuktikan kalo kalian itu bisa dalam segala hal. Bukan cuma ngancurin sekolah ato menangin piala seabreg-abreg," usul Ryuuta.

"Maksudnya?"

"Semua hal yang bisa dilakukan ama Rookie 12 harus bisa dilakukan ama Akatsuki, begitu juga sebaliknya," Ryuuta menjelaskan.

Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Tapi kita cuma 10 orang, sedangkan mereka ada 12," protes Kakuzu.

"Aku akan bantu kalian," kata Faika.

"Gue juga!" kata Yuki-chan.

Entah mengapa mereka merangkul lengan Sasori.

"Lo napa maen peluk-peluk Sasori, hah?!" Yuki-chan nge-glare Faika.

"Kamu juga!" Faika ga mau kalah.

"Udah diem napa?!" bentak Sasori sok risih, padahal girang banget dapet dua cewek!

"Okeh, karena udah lengkap, kalian bisa mulai!"

"Emang kita mau tanding apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sora, Cantik-chan, dan duo Uchiha mendekat.

"Aku ada usul! Gimana kalo tandingnya perseorangan?!" kata Akira.

"Misalnya Itachi-niichan vs Sasuke-niichan," lanjut Asano.

"Ide bagus!" puji Ryuuta. Duo Uchiha cengar-cengir.

Tiba-tiba, terjadilah rapat agak raksasa beranggotakan Ryuuta, Sora n Cantik-chan –yang kaget gara-gara dipaksa ikut-, Yuuichi-sensei –karena merasa wajib ikut campur-, n duo Uchiha –karena pengen aja- yang membahas tentang hal yang dipertandingkan.

(o.O)

1 jam kemudian…

"Okeh, kita udah nyusun data lombanya. Sekarang bakal gue bacain,

1. Pein vs Neji.

Pein : Harus bisa nyusun proposal setebel kamus oxford.

Neji : Harus bisa membaca cepat buku bokep legendaris a.k.a Icha Icha series.

2. Itachi vs Sasuke.

Itachi : Rambutnya harus dibikin model emo.

Sasuke : Wajahnya harus dimake up keriputan.

3. Hidan vs Shikamaru.

Hidan : Harus bisa hapal semua bidak dalam pertandingan shogi.

Shikamaru : Harus bisa baca kitab Jashin secara tartil (?).

4. Tobi vs Naruto.

Tobi : Harus bisa bikin ramen.

Naruto : Harus bisa bikin lollipop.

5. Kisame vs Kiba ft Akamaru.

Kisame : Harus bisa ngejinakkin anjing pemburu.

Kiba ft Akamaru : Harus bisa ngejinakkin hiu putih.

6. Kakuzu vs Chouji.

Kakuzu : Harus kuat makan minimal 15 porsi dalam 1 jam.

Chouji : Harus sanggup ngumpulin duit minimal 15 juta dalam 1 jam.

7. Deidara vs TenTen.

Deidara : Harus bisa make kunai, shuriken, dll.

TenTen : Harus bisa bikin patung dari tanah liat.

8. Sasori vs Shino.

Sasori : Harus bisa ngontrol serangga.

Shino : Harus pandai ngontrol kugutsu.

9. Faika vs Sakura.

Faika : Harus bisa bikin minimal gempa 7,0 SR pake tangan.

Sakura : Harus hapal semua pengarang yang bukunya ada di perpus KHS.

10. Yuki-chan vs Hinata.

Yuki-chan : Bisa ngomong gagap.

Hinata : Bisa ngomong dengan nada minimal 3 oktaf.

11. Konan vs Ino.

Konan : Harus bisa merangkai bunga.

Ino : Harus bisa bikin origami.

12. Zetsu vs Rock Lee.

Zetsu : Harus bisa lari keliling stadion KHS dalam 10 detik.

Rock Lee : Harus bisa menyerupai tumbuhan.

Juri :

1. Cantik-chan.

2. Sora.

3. Yuuichi-sensei.

4. Duo Uchiha a.k.a Akira Asano.

5. Ryuuta.

…itulah susunannya. Waktu persiapan 1 minggu, tempat pertandingan halaman kastil KepSek, sepulang sekolah."

"Yang menang dapet apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yang menang jadi majikan yang kalah selama 1 semester!" seru Pein.

"OKEH!?"

"Bisa diterima," kata Ryuuta.

"PERSIAPAN BISA DIMULAI SEKARANG!!!!" tereak Sora n Cantik-chan berbarengan.

(o.O)

**Au** : Khahahahaha… Countdown to ending… Susah banget nentuin kepribadian mereka yang cocok dipertandingkan. Setelah semedi 7 hari 7 malam, nyepi ke gunung Merapi sekalian silaturahmi ama Mbah Marijan, nyebar kembang 7 rupa di laut selatan, akhirnya yang kepilih adalah daptar di atas!

Kasih tau ya kalo ga pas ato aneh… Sebenernya mau polling di chap previous, tapi lupa! Maklum, gangguan otak mengakibatkan saya mudah kena pikun-disease stadium akhir… Btw, devide et impera-nya kerasa ga???

Seperti janji saya, saya bakal mengakhiri perjalanan panjang AvsR12 di chap depan, jaaaaadiii… kalian saya harap menulis review banyak-banyak di detik-detik terakhir eksisnya AvsR12 –sambil nangis-

Segitu ajah… review plissssss –masih nangis-


	8. Final Battle

**Akatsuki vs Rookie 12**

**Au** : Yeah!! Last chap!! Saya merasa lega akhirnya chap ini update juga… Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini!! ^_^

Eh, pada nyadar ga sih kalo saya bikin kesalahan di chap lalu? Tentang pelajaran Sejarah. Pas saya liat lagi di draft chap 2, ternyata yang jadi guru sejarah itu SHIZUNE!!!! Jah, jadi ketahuan begonya –bangga mode : on-. Ga papa, yah? Jadinya, Anko yang jadi guru sejarah, Shizune yang jadi guru sosiologi –emang penting, yah?-

Ga banyak opening, langsung R n jangan lupa R, hehehehehehehehe…

(o.O)

**Final Battle**

Mari kita intip persiapan Akatsuki dan Rookie 12 dalam menyambut perang dingin yang populer disebut Akatsuki vs Rookie 12…

Pein…

"Gila… Proposal apaan, sih? Baru denger deh, gue. Apa nama makanan ya? Tapi kok si Ryuuta-geblek-nan-breng**k itu bilang gue harus bikin proposal setebel Kamus Oxford aseli?" Pein ngedumel sendiri di depan kantor guru.

"Wah, lagi latian bikin proposal, ya?" Tanya Shizune-sensei minat.

"Iya nih, Sensei! Tapi, saya ada masalah besar tentang proposal!" kata Pein meyakinkan.

"Apa itu? Mungkin saya bisa membantu. Kebetulan saya sering mengasuh anak-anak OSIS yang akan menyusun proposal," kata Shizune-sensei ramah.

"Sebenernya…."

"Ya?"

"Sebenernya…."

"Ya?"

"Sebenernya…."

"Ya?"

"Saya ga tau apa itu proposal. Jenis makanan baru ya, Sensei?" Tanya Pein inosen.

GUBRAAKKK!!! Shizune-sensei tepar di tempat.

Dan dengan susah payah Shizune-sensei menjelaskan dari awal…

(o.O)

Neji…

"Sial! Wtf! F*ck! Masa gue yang inosen n cool ini disuruh baca buku sekelas bokep?! Mana harus serial Icha-Icha lagi!" gerutu Neji. Alamat bakal didzolimi ama Jiraiya-sensei.

"Waaah! Neji menyebut Icha-Icha! Ada apakah gerangan???" Tanya… Err… Orang yang diduga bakal mendzolimi Neji.

"Gini Sensei, saya… dapet tugas meresensi buku," kata Neji ngibul.

"Trus kamu mau meresensi buku saya?!" Tanya Jiraiya-sensei antusias.

"Rencananya sih… Gitu…," kata Neji hati-hati sekali.

"LUAR BIASA!!! Kalo begitu, mari kita membaca bersama-sama di ruangan saya!" tawar Jiraiya-sensei.

"Ta…tapi.." Neji ngerasa bad-feeling.

"Oh… nggak apa, kok! Tenang aja! Pelan-pelan saja!" kata Jiraiya-sensei PeDe.

Dan dengan paksaan, Neji ikut Jiraiya-sensei…

(o.O)

Itachi…

"Dibikin emo gimana, sih?" Tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri saat ngaca di kamar mandi.

Rambutnya Itachi yang kebetulan ga pernah dikeramasin –khan doi lebih care ama muka-, sekarang digerai dan dikibar-kibarkan.

"AAARRGGGHH!!! TIDAAAAK!!! GAS BERACUUUNNN!!" erang beberapa siswa yang kebetulan ada di kamar mandi, kemudian berlomba keluar.

"Eh? Emang ada yang kentut?" Itachi mengendus-endus, "Ga ada, kok!"

Kemudian dengan (sok) centil, Itachi menaikkan rambutnya biar gampang dimodel jabrik.

"Gini pantes ga, yah?"

Karena rambut Itachi agak tebel, maka beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh tepat di depan hidung.

"Eh? Bau apa ini? Kok mirip-mirip bau Zetsu –bunga bangkai, red-, yah?" Itachi mikir.

Dia menyibakkan rambutnya. Saat rambutnya mengenai muka, wajah Itachi pucat seketika.

"Tidak… Bau gas… Amoniak…,"

Dan pingsanlah dia…

(o.O)

Sasuke…

Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya. Mengeluarkan semua peralatan make-upnya.

"Make-up keriput gimana, sih?" gumam Sasuke sambil memilih beberapa foundation, "Ini aja, deh!"

Beberapa Sasuke FG mengintip dari jendela ruang. Mereka agak heran melihat Sasuke beserta peralatan make-upnya.

"Uhm… Kayaknya kurang eyeliner, deh! Sama blush on juga!" kata Sasuke pada bayangannya di cermin.

"Sas-Kay napa, yah?" Tanya Cewek1.

"Lagi dandan, khan?" jawab Cewek2

"Maksud gue, buat apa!" Balas Cewek1

Cewek2 mengangkat bahu.

Setelah beberapa sapuan blush on, goresan lip liner, Sasuke melihat wajahnya.

Cewek1 dan Cewek2 tegang melihat perubahan wujud Sasuke.

"Aih, SauceKey-chaaan!!! Kamu cantik bangeeeet!!!" puji Sasuke pada dirinya di cermin dengan sangat XL –Xtra Lebay-

Dan sweatdropped-lah Cewek1 dan Cewek2…

(o.O)

Hidan…

Hidan lagi muter-muter di dalam ruangan klub ( yang kayaknya) shogi. Bingung.

"Nanya, kagak… Nanya, kagak…," gumam Hidan sambil menghitung bulu kakinya.

"Anou… Mas! Ada perlu apa yah? Dari tadi kok mencurigakan?" sapa Cowok1.

"Mas! Mas! Gue tumbalin Dewa Jashin, lo!" bentak Hidan.

"Hah? Dewa Jashin?Apaan tuh?" Tanya Cowok2 yang ikut nyamperin.

"Dewa Jashin adalah dewa tergaul! Buktinya, kalo lagi waktu luang, Dewa Jashin biasanya part-time nge-DJ," jawab Hidan bangga.

"Dewa Jashin itu dewa apa?" Tanya Cowok1.

"Dewa HipHop, yo!" jawab Hidan sok nge-rap.

"Sebenarnya Mas ini ada perlu apa, sih?!" Cowok2 jengkel.

"Gue mau nanya semua nama bidak shogi –udah ga marah dipanggil Mas-,"

"Hah? Shogi?"

"Iya, mang napa?" Hidan merasakan bad-feeling.

"Tapi ini klub mancing," jawab mereka.

Dan cengolah Hidan…

(o.O)

Shikamaru…

"HOOOAAAA!!!!" Shikamaru menguap, "Gue mau ikutan tadarus –gomen buat yang nonmuslim-."

"Oh, boleh! Mari!" kata Siswa1 sambil menutup hidung, _"Buset, abis ngabisin jengkol berapa ton, sih?"_

"Nah, mari kita mulai dengan membaca basmalah," instruksi Siswa2.

"Bismillah…" ucap beberapa jamaah tadarus, termasuk Shikamaru.

"Nah, berhubung kita ada pendatang baru, mari kita persilakan kepada Saudara Shikamaru untuk tadarus pertama," ucap Siswa1 sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh," kata Shikamaru maju sambil membawa Kitab Jashin yang berhasil dia curi dari Hidan –secara kitab Jashin cuma satu-satunya!-

"Silakan," kata Siswa2

"Ehem..," Shikamaru memulai, "Yo!LengGelengGelengGelengGelengGelengGelengLengGelengGelengKayaOrangMakanKaleng!!!!"

"Astagpirulloh!!!! Shikamaru, surat apa yang kau baca?"

"Surat Dugem ayat 4," jawab Shikamaru sambil ngantuk.

"Emang, kamu baca kitab apa?" Tanya Siswa1 il-feel ngeliat sampul kitab milik Shikamaru bergambar Segi3 di tengah lingakaran.

"Kitab Jashin,"

"Masya Alloh!!! Kamu sudah murtad!!! Dorakaaaaa!!! Keluaaaar!!!!" usir Siswa2.

Dan dikutuklah Shikamaru disertai lemparan jumroh dari jamaah tadarus…

(o.O)

Tobi…

"Tobi mau bikin ramen!! Tobi mau bikin ramen!!!" kata Tobi ceria sambil berjalan ke arah laboratorium kimia.

Sesampainya di sana, Tobi langsung mempersiapkan pembakar spiritus, kaki tiga, beberapa gelas kimia dan larutan kimia.

"Ramen itu reaksi kimianya apa, yah?' Tanya Tobi sambil masang gaya ala Conan (kejepit pintu).

Tobi melihat-lihat beberapa botol larutan, kemudian menuangkannya di gelas kimia.

"Tobi akan memulai dengan K + H2O!!!"kata Tobi semangat.

Tobi menuangkannya secara serampangan. Karena Tobi anak bego –dibanting Tobi-, jadi Tobi tidak pernah tahu kalau K adalah kalium dan H2O adalah air. Padahal, kalium itu sangat cepat beraksi dengan air.

Sepersekian detik kemudian…

BLAAARRRRR!!!!

Dan hanguslah laboratorium + Tobi…

(o.O)

Naruto…

"Osh! Mari kita membuat lollipop!" kata Naruto bersemangat sambil melangkah ke laboratorium fisika.

Naruto yang basic-nya emang ga pernah ngerti pelajaran fisika, nekad-nekad aja bikin rangkaian listrik –yang dipercaya Naruto sebagai bentuk awal lollipop-.

"Kalo ga salah, ajaran Galileo Galolipop isinya kalo positif ama negatif, negatif ama positif –emang ada?!-," gumam Naruto sambil memasang kabel pada sumber tegangan listrik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, jadilah rangkaian listrik super-mawut dengan kabel berserakan dan bohlam yang sepertinya retak-retak.

"Sekarang, mari kita coba," kata Naruto sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya –alah!-.

KLAK!!

BRRRZZZTTTT!!!!! Tangan Naruto yang mengandung asam tingkat tinggi –elektrolit, bo!- ternyata nempel di salah satu kabel yang bergantung indah.

Dan kesetrumlah penghasil larutan elektrolit satu itu…

(o.O)

Kisame…

Kisame berjalan ke halaman belakang KHS, tempat hewan-hewan peliharaan para guru dan murid KHS dikandangin.

Ada kodok, siput, uler, anjing, babi, dan beberapa hewan kasatmata lainnya. Tau khan siapa pemiliknya??

Dengan gagahnya, Kisame mencoba masuk ke kandang anjing pemburu yang merupakan keturunan Pakkun. Namun, berbeda dengan induknya, anak Pakkun semuanya segede bagong, mukanya serem-serem, dan giginya tajem-tajem.

Ada yang bilang kalo dulu Pakkun ngebuntingin buaya, trus anaknya dibawa lari ama Pakkun biar ga dimakan ama emaknya –khan buaya sering makan anaknya sendiri-.

"Hello, puppy!!" sapa Kisame dengan shark-eyes.

Anak anjing yang berjumlah 4 itu memandang Kisame sambil ngiler.

Inner anjing…

"_Buset… Ada ikan dengan senang hati jadi makanan kita! Ayo kita serang saudara-saudara imutku!!"_

Kisame yang tidak tanggap rangsang pada lingkungan, baru akan berteriak saat masing-masing anak anjing itu telah mengigit tangan dan kakinya.

Dan nyaris tewaslah hiu malang itu…

(o.O)

Kiba ft Akamaru…

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kolam yang menyatu dengan laut di sebelah barat KHS.

"Akamaru-chan, pokoknya kita harus berhasil! Jangan sampe kita kalah dari hiu tak berupa itu, ya?!" Kiba menyemangati Akamaru.

"Guk!"

Saat mereka sampai di tepi kolam, Kiba mengeluarkan sebongkah daging dan melemparkannya ke tengah laut sekuat tenaga.

"Biar hiunya keluar!" kata Kiba.

"Guuuuuuukkk (trans : Tidaaaaak)!!!!" Akamaru melolong sambil meloncat ke tengah laut.

"Akamaru!!! Lo ngapain?!?!?!" Kiba berteriak histeris.

"Guk-guk-guk-guk-guk-guk-guk (trans : Itu jatah makan malam terakhir kita, goblok)!!!" jawab Akamaru beringasan.

"Uaaappppaaahhh?!" Kiba syok.

Sedangkan beberapa meter di depan bongkahan daging, telah muncul seonggok gigi putih tajem cemerlang.

"Akamaru!!!! Selamatkan makan malam terakhir kita!!!!" teriak Kiba putus asa disusul adegan loncat indah ke tengah kolam.

Dan berenanglah mereka menyelamatkan makan malam yang ga seberapa…

(o.O)

Kakuzu…

Di salah satu warteg depan KHS, tersebutlah seorang rentenir lanjut usia sedang melahap nasi rames dengan bercucuran airmata.

"Huuuaaaaa!!!! Mbaaakkk!! Naaaammmbbbaaaaahhh!!!" kata Kakuzu –rentenir itu, red- dengan cadar yang udah basah kuyup.

"Ya ampun, Mas. Segitunya sih menikmati masakan saya? Apa memang masakan saya itu sanggup membuat airmata bercucuran?' Tanya MbakWarteg sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Huuuu…. Huuu… Huuu…. " Kakuzu ga ngejawab.

"Mas? Ngga apa-apa, khan?" MbakWarteg mulai khawatir, "Masakan saya terlalu miris untuk dinikmati, ya?"

"Huuu… Huuu… Semuanya…. Jadi…. Berapa?" Tanya Kakuzu masih terisak.

"Hmm… 15 porsi, yah? 30 juta aja, deh! Saya kasian ama Mas-nya," kata MbakWarteg baik hati.

"UAPPPAAA?! Makanan mirip sampah gini aja sampe 30 juta?!!!"

"Kalo makanan saya mirip sampah, kenapa Mas makan di sini?! Pake nambah ampe 15 porsi, lagi!! Bayar, kagak?!" ancam MbakWarteg sambil mengambil paksa duit di dompet Kakuzu.

"Huuuaaaaa!!!! Uangkuuuuu….,"

Dan menangislah rentenir lansia itu meratapi kepergian uang yang dia kumpulkan sejak masih bayi…

(o.O)

Chouji…

Di taman depan asrama cowok yang terkenal rame karena para siswa lagi maenan, tiba-tiba terasa hawa mengancam berkonsentrasi tinggi.

"Gue kok ngerasa ga enak, ya?" kata CowokLagiMaen1 pada CowokLagiMaen2.

"Sama. Kira-kira bakal ada apa, ya?" Tanya balik CowokLagiMaen2.

"Jangan-jangan ada sidak! Gawat! Majalah bokep gue belom gue sembunyiin!"

"Yah, elo!"

Tiba-tiba CowokLagiMaen1 merasa ada yang menarik kaos belakangnya.

CowokLagiMaen1 dan 2 menoleh.

"Paaaaaaaakkk!!!!!! Minta Uaaaaaannngggg, Paaaaaaaakkkk!!!! Beloooom Makaaaaaan, Paaaaaakkk!!!" rengek Chouji dengan muka buto ijo-nya sambil ngesot dan menarik-narik baju CowokLagiMaen1.

"HWWWWAAAAAA!!!!!" CowokLagiMaen1 dan 2 lari ngibrit.

"Kok pada lari, sih? Eh, gue khan masih harus ngumpulin duit!" kata Chouji, kemudian meneruskan ngesot," Paaaaaakkk!!! Mintaaaa Uaaaanggg, Paaaaak!!!!"

Dan larilah anak-anak lainnya…

(o.O)

Deidara…

Seorang makhluk (yang konon katanya) hermaprodit sedang melempar benda-benda tajam di lapangan panah.

"Ngapain gue harus latian make kunai ama shuriken yang ga berseni ini, sih?!" gerutu Deidara kemudian melempar sebuah kunai.

JLEBBB!!!!

"Hah?! Bunyi apaan, tuh?" Deidara ngerasa firasat buruk.

Ga ada jawaban…

Deidara menghampiri semak tempat dia melempar kunai.

"Oh my gosh!!!!" Deidara kaget melihat penampakan di balik semak.

Ada sesosok laki-laki tua berkeriput yang sudah tepar dengan sukses dengan dahi bercucuran darah dan tertempel kunai.

"Ya ampun!!! Ya ampun!!! Ya ampun!!! Ya ampun!!! Gue kriminal!! Gimana, nih??" Deidara salting sambil memikirkan ide untuk menghilangkan jejak.

CRIINNGG!! Sekelebat ide muncul di otaknya yang volume-nya ga nyampe 300cc.

Dia mengambil cangkul…

Beberapa menit kemudian, Deidara telah kembali dengan latian kunai n shuriken-nya.

"Gue emang pinter! Kalo keadaannya gini, Detective Conan pun ga akan tau kalo ada pembunuhan!" kata Deidara (merasa) menang.

Dan ngikik lah makhluk hermaprodit itu…

(o.O)

TenTen…

"Halo, TenTen! Lagi ngapain?" Tanya pria berambut kuning-super-ngejreng.

"Oh, Minato-sama," sapa TenTen, "Saya sedang belajar membuat patung tanah liat.

"Hah?? Tapi… mana tanah liatnya?"

"Itu dia masalahnya! Saya juga lagi nyari tanah liat,"

"Mending bikin sendiri, aja! Kamu tinggal mencampur tanah dengan sedikit air sampai kental," saran Minato-sama.

"Wah, sepertinya Minato-sama berpengalaman, yah?"

"Maklum, saya jadi tukang bangunan 10 tahun," kata Minato-sama kecut.

"Oh," TenTen il-feel.

Akhirnya TenTen mengambil cangkul –yang sepertinya baru saja dipakai seseorang- dan mulai segera mencangkul.

"Hap!! Hap!! Hap!! Hap!!" TenTen mencangkul bak orang tua kena encok lagi nyabutin rumput.

BRUKK!!! SRAAKK!!! Tanah galian TenTen mental kemana-mana.

"Ten---- Ad--- Sto--- Say--- Terkubu---,"

"Eh? Suara patah-patah tadi apaan, yah?" TenTen berhenti sebentar, "Cuek, ah!"

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian…

"Minato-sama!!! Udah cukup belom ta… nah… Lho? Minato-sama mana?" TenTen mencari-cari di sekitar.

"Waduh, kalo sampe ilang bahaya! Bisa dibunuh gue ama Naruto!" gumam TenTen ngeri sambil mengijak-injak tanah hasil galiannya.

Dan bingunglah dia…

(o.O)

Sasori…

"Buset dah ni kebon! Banyak amat nyamuknya!" gerutu Sasori sambil menggaruk-garuk lengannya.

"Gini gue disuruh ngontrol serangga?? Yang ada gue malah bentol-bentol!" Sasori masih terus ngedumel.

Sasori jalan di daerah hutan bernama Forest of Death. Namanya aja keren! Isinya cuma nyamuk ama semut!

"Ouch!!! Sialan!" Sasori digigit nyamuk lagi.

"Breng**k, lo! Terima, nih!" teriak Sasori sambil melempar kerikil ke udara.

BLETAK!!!

Sasori mematung…

NGGUUUUUUNNNGGG!!!!!

Sasori (masih) mematung…

"HWAAA!!!!! TAWON!!!!!"

Dan marathon lah cowok imut-nan-feminim itu…

(o.O)

Shino…

"Mengontrol kugutsu… Berarti mengotrol boneka," kata Shino di taman kota dekat KHS.

Dia memandang boneka Barbie di depannya.

"………"

Barbie tersenyum manis.

"………"

Barbie menatap Shinio manja –halah!-

"………"

Barbie masang muka mupeng.

"……… Susah banget, sih… Padahal gue nyuruh boneka ini biar nangis mencak-mencak, kenapa malah jadi mupeng gini?" Shino menghela nafas.

"HUWWWEEEE!!!!" tangis seorang memekakkan telinga.

"Hah? Apa bonekanya menangis?" Shino heran.

"Mami!!!! Dia nih yang nyuri Barbie kesayangankuwh!!!" adu AnakKEcilIngusan pada MamiSokJagoan.

Shino menoleh.

"Ooooohhhh… Jadi kamu yang berani-beraninya ngerebut boneka anak saya?!" MamiSokJagoan berteriak di depan muka Shino.

"Engga, kok!" Shino mengelak.

"Trus, boneka apa yang ada di depan kamu ituh?!"

"Ini? Ini boneka Barbie,"

"Saya juga tau!! Tapi itu punya anak saya!"

Shino memandang Barbie yang sekarang dia pegang, lebih jelasnya 'Barbie Berpakaian Bikini'.

"Tapi anak Anda khan laki-laki, masa mainan Barbie –digeplak Sasori-,"

"Lha kamu sendiri apa?! Cowok kok maen Barbie! Mana Barbie curian, lagi!" MamiSokJagoan masih teriak-teriak.

JLEBB!!!

"Balikin Barbie anak gue!" kata MamiSokJagoan kemudian merebut Barbie dari tangan Shino dan menyerahkannya pada anaknya.

Shino diam…

Menyadari, bahwa dia –laki-laki- telah bermain dengan mainan perempuan…

Dan terlukalah hati rapuh Shino –hueksss!-

(o.O)

Faika…

"Gempa adalah…" gumam Faika sambil membaca 'Ensiklopia Pelajar Bodoh'.

"Kalo getaran pake tangan, berarti di pukul, ya? Coba aja, deh!"

Faika memandang tembok di sampingnya, sepertinya 'agak' keras.

BRAAAKKK!!!!

"AOOOWWW!!!!" erang Faika sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Ssssssssssssstttttttttt!!!" murid yang lagi asyik baca menyuruh Faika diam.

"Go… gomen," kata Faika merasa berdosa.

Faika memutuskan untuk latihan di belakang ruang guru.

BRAAAKKK!!!!

"AOOOWWW!!!!" erang Faika lagi.

"Ssssssssssssstttttttttt!!!" guru-guru di dalam ruang guru pada berhamburan ke arah jendela.

"Nee Faika-chan! Kamu pegawai perpustakaan, kan? Masa ga bisa jaga ketenangan? Kami sedang rapat!!" teriak Iruka-sensei.

"Go…Gomen," lagi-lagi Faika harus pindah.

Akhirnya Faika memutuskan untuk latihan di halaman belakang (tempat Kisame nyaris sakaratul maut).

"Di sini aman. Hewan ga bakal protes kalo saya teriak kenceng-kenceng," Faika tersenyum.

Faika menghela nafas, "Siap!"

BRAAAKKK!!!!

"AOOOWWW!!!!"

KRETEK… KRAAKK…

Faika bengong ngeliat tembok luar kandang terbelah dua.

Para hewan cengo ngeliat tembok di belakang mereka sekarang terbuka lebar.

"_Teman-teman hewanku! Telah datang masa dimana kita bisa bebas dari majikan-majikan norak kitaaaa!!! Mari segera tinggalkan tempat penuh kebiadaban ini!!!" _instruksi Gamabunta dalam bahasa rimba.

GEDUBRAK!!! GEDUBRAK!!! PRANGG!!

Para hewan berlarian keluar dengan sukacita. Beberapa malah sempat memberi _kiss bye_ pada Faika. Beberapa mengeram dengan suara khas masing-masing. Seperti meneriakkan _'Faika-chaaan!! Terima kasih telah membebaskan kami dari jerat setan iniii!!!'_

"Hiks… Hewannya… Lari semua… Aku bodoh! Aku bodoh! Aku bodoh! Aku bodoh!" teriak Faika sambil menjeduk-jedukkan kepala ke tembok yang masih utuh.

Dan remuklah tembok berserta dahi Faika…

(o.O)

Sakura…

Sakura lagi kongkow-kongkow di bawah pohon kamboja sambil membaca catatan kecil.

"Salah Jutsu karangan Abdoel Moeis, Sitti Tayuya karangan Marah Rusli, Si Sakon dan Si Ukon disadur ama Merari Siregar," gumam Sakura.

"Huff… Huff… Sakura… Ini data buku yang lain…," kata TemenSakura.

"Mana gue liat! Para Kunoichi karangan Umar Khayam, Dari Amegakure ke Jalan Lain ke Iwa karangan Idrus, Bijuu! Bijuu! Karangan Mochtar Lubis,"

"Segitu cukup?"

"Cukup? Ini sih masih sedikit bangeeet!! Cepet catet lagi!" bentak Sakura.

"Tapi, semua buku di perpus udah…"

"Beneran?"

"Iya…"

"Ya udah deh, thanks. Balik sono!" usir Sakura.

TemenSakura pergi, Sakura melanjutkan menghafalkan.

"Hadiah dari Misi karangan Ismet Fanary, Kugutsu Biru karangan Achmad Munif, Kuchiyose Merah karangan Ahmad Tohari…."

Dan jontor lah bibir Sakura ngapalin nama buku dan pengarangnya…

(o.O)

Yuki-chan…

"Suara gagap? Dikira gue anak terbelakang apa?!" Yuki-chan ngomel-ngomel.

"Masa gue disamain ama Hinata-cewek-lemot-nan-gagap itu, sih! Tapi… demi Sasori-chan, gue harus bisa ngomong gagap!!"

Yuki-chan mulai mengetes suaranya.

"Do Re Mi, oke udah bagus," Yuki-chan merasa PeDe.

"Ha… halo… na… nama gue… AARRRGGGHH!!! Kurang gagap!! Gimana, nih?" Yuki-chan mencak-mencak.

Tiba-tiba Yuki-chan melihat sebuah selebaran

**Anda Mau GAGAP??**

**Tekan Saja Lidah Anda Dengan Sendok Teh!!**

"Brosur norak!! Tapi… berhasil kagak, yah?" Yuki-chan bimbang.

Yuki-chan melirik tempat penyimpanan sendok di rak atas, "Coba dulu aja, deh!"

Yuki-chan mengambil sendok teh kemudian menekan lidahnya.

"_Moga-moga aja berhasil."_

Yuki-chan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Huuuuuuuuuuppphhh… Agh!! Uhuuk!! Uhuuuk!!" sendok teh tadi tertelan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! To… Uhuk! Long.. Uhuk!!" Yuki-chan menggelepar-gelepar.

Dan megap-megaplah Yuki-chan sambil berusaha mengeluarkan sendok teh…

(o.O)

Hinata…

"A… aku… ga… bisa…" kata Hinata pasrah.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat iklan soda yang menampilkan peminumnya dapat membuat suara sangat keras.

"Apa… iklan… itu… beneran? Aku… coba… saja…" Hinata mengambil soda yang sama seperti di iklan.

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung Hinata menghabiskan 1 botol kapasitas 1,5 liter. Dia merasa aka nada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"OOOEEEEKKK!!" Hinata bersendawa keras banget.

"A…aduh… aku… ke—OOOOEEEEKKK!!!" Hinata sendawa lagi.

"Gi… mana… ini—OOOEEEKKK!!!" lagi-lagi.

Dan nyaris habislah gas di perut Hinata gara-gara keseringan sendawa.

(o.O)

Konan…

Sudah berhari-hari Konan berusaha membuat _ikebana _yang cantik, namun hasilnya sungguh diluar dugaan.

Semua bunga yang harusnya ditata rapi, malah dilipat-lipat menyerupai pepes.

"Gimana, nih? Bunganya bukan ditata malah dilipet-lipet mulu!" gumam Konan cemas.

Konan berjalan-jalan di area asrama guru.

CRIIINNGG!!! Bayangan bunga mawar merah mengganggu pandangannya.

"Aduh… Konan… Tahan…" kata Konan pada diri sendiri.

CRIINNGG!! Bayangan itu masih menyilaukan.

Seorang guru bahenol dengan pakaian yang sepertinya terbuat dari kertas lakmus muncul sambil membawa siraman bunga.

Konan makin ga kuasa nahan godaan buat metik bunga-bunga itu.

"Gomen Kurenai-sensei!! Demi masa depan saya!!" kata Konan cepat kemudian memotong bunga-bunga Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai-sensei cengo sesaat, belum sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Aaaaahhhh!!! Buang saya!! Bunga saya!!! Dasar murid biadab! Cepet pasang lagi bunga saya!" teriak Kurena-sensei sambil melempar ember dan tepat mengenai Konan.

PLETAK!!

"Cepet sambung lagi! Saya ga mau tau! Hu… Hu…" Kurenai-sensei mulai nangis.

"I… iya, Sensei…" Konan akhirnya bersusah payah menyambung tangkai bunga dengan lem pipa.

Dan selamat berjuang untuk Konan…

(o.O)

Ino…

Ino lagi jalan bareng Sai di Konoha Land. Mereka baru aja ketemu 10 menit yang lalu.

"Sai, kapan kuliah elo selese?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Uhm… Tinggal skripsi doang. Paling beberapa minggu lagi," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Beberapa minggu itu kapan? Lo bilang beberapa minggu tapi nyampe 2 taon!" dengus Ino.

"Dua tahun khan juga beberapa minggu. Tepatnya 104 minggu (bener ga?)," Sai menjelaskan.

"Balik aja, ah. Gue lagi males," kata Ino.

"Ya udah, kamu tunggu di mobil dulu, saya mau ke toilet sebentar," ujar Sai, masih tetap tersenyum.

Mereka akhirnya berpisah. Ino melangkah gontai menuju BMW silver milik Sai.

"Apa gue tanya tentang origami ama Sai aja, ya? Tapi khan dia anak Seni Tanpa Judul…" Ino bergumam bimbang di dalam mobil.

Ino melihat interior dalam mobil Sai, cukup lengkap dan mewah. Pandangan Ino terhenti pada tumpukan kertas di jok belakang.

"Daripada garing nungguin Sai yang kayaknya lagi boker, mending gue latian origami lagi," kata Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sai datang.

"Maaf lama, tadi aku tiba-tiba kena diare," ujar Sai.

"Udah tau. Paling diare dadakan elo kumat lagi," jawab Ino tanpa melihat Sai. Dia sibuk melipat-lipat kertas menjadi bentuk ikan.

"Ino-chan bikin apa?" Tanya Sai melihat kesibukan Ino.

"Origami. Masa ga liat?"

"Kamu beli kertas cuma buat bikin itu?"

"Siapa yang bilang beli? Orang gue ngambil di jok belakang,"

Sai melihat jok belakang. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya kembali. Dia syok!!

"BAKA-INO!! ITU KERTAS SKETSA SKRIPSI AKUUU YANG AKU SUSUN SEJAK 3 TAHUN YANG LALUUUUU!!!" teriak Sai histeris melihat 'masa depan'-nya dilipat dengan biadab.

"WHAADD??!" Ino juga ikutan kaget.

"Hu… Hu… Hu…" Sai mulai mewek.

"Go… Gomen, Sai! Ini gue balikin!"

SREEKK!!

Kertas-kertas itu sobek.

Dan tepar lah Sai…

(o.O)

Zetsu…

Sudah kesekian kalinya dia latian lari stadion. Namun, catatan waktunya yang paling bagus adalah 1059"59'. Penyebabnya adalah, karena kedua kepribadian Zetsu berselisih paham. Begini percakapan mereka :

Item : Kenapa kita harus lari? Bikin capek, tau!

Putih : Karena ini merupakan perintah. Kalo ga lari, kita bisa kalah.

Item : Emang kenapa kalo kalah?

Putih : Kita bakal jadi budak.

Item : Emang kita budak, kan?

Putih : Berarti kita jadi budak dobel.

Item : Kok?

Putih : Soalnya kita jadi budaknya budak.

Item : Ga ngerti gue…

Putih : Sama. Jadi, mau lari ga?

Item : Terserah lo aja, deh…

Begitulah. Dan percakapan itu terjadi tiap 5 menit. Sampe warga KHS mengira Zetsu mengalami kelainan jiwa karena ngomong sendiri. Tapi, setelah mereka melihat muka belangnya Zetsu, mereka langsung ngerti.

Item : Tunggu dulu, emang lari itu wajib?

Putih : Lo diem aja napa, sih? Sumpek gue!

Dan bertengkarlah mereka…

(o.O)

Rock Lee…

Rock mencoba bergelantungan bagai pohon benalu di ranting pohon mangga. Tiba-tiba Gai-sensei dateng.

Gai-sensei : Rock Lee murid unggulanku!!!

Rock Lee : Saya adalah pohon…

Gai-sensei : Rock Lee, kamu kenapa?

Rock Lee : Saya adalah pohon…

Gai-sensei : Pohon? Maksudnya?

Rock Lee : Saya adalah pohon…

Gai-sensei : Lupakan! Bagaimana kalau kita lari keliling lapangan 100 kali seperti biasa?

Rock Lee : Saya adalah pohon…

Gai-sensei : Rock Lee anak berbakat, kamu kenapa?

Rock Lee : Saya adalah pohon…

Gasi-sensei : Rock Lee, sadarlah, Nak! –nampar-nampar Rock Lee-

Rock Lee : Saya adalah pohon…

Gai-sensei : Rock Lee, apa yang terjadi padamu?? Mana semangat masa mudamu yang bergelora??

Rock Lee : Saya adalah pohon…

Gai-sensei : Tidaaaaakkk!! Kiamat sudah dekat!!!

Rock Lee : Saya adalah pohon…

Dan histerislah Gai-sensei…

(o.O)

Hari pertandingan…

"Sekarang, saya Ryuuta akan melaporkan jalannya pertandingan Akatsuki vs Rookie 12!! Sekarang kita sedang menunggu datangnya peserta dan Yuuichi-sensei!" kata Ryuuta semangat di sebelah duo Uchiha.

"Ryuuta!! Brisik tau! Matiin gih toa-nya!!" bentak Asano.

"Bikin budek aja!" Akira menambahi. Ryuuta manyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para peserta datang. Mari kita liat keadaan mereka sebelum bertanding!

Kubu Akatsuki ft Faika n Yuki-chan :

Pein pake kacamata superdupertebel. Itachi mengkonde rambutnya ketat. Hidan bawa-bawa papan shogi. Topeng Tobi gosong. Kisame jalan pake tongkat dengan kedua tangan dan kaki kiri digips. Perut Kakuzu keliatan kayak ibu hamil 9 bulan kena busung lapar. Deidara masang wajah gue-ga-ngebunuh-orang-lho. Tubuh dan muka Sasori ditumbuhi bentol-bentol mengerikan. Kedua tangan Faika diperban tebel. Yuki-chan pake penyangga leher. Tangan Konan lengket kena lem. Dua kepribadian Zetsu masih berdebat.

Kubu Rookie 12 :

Wajah Neji kumus-kumus mupeng. Muka Sasuke mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda penuaan dini. Kepala Shikamaru banyak benjolan. Rambut Naruto tambah njeprak n samar-samar ada aliran listrik. Akamaru menyeret Kiba yang masih meratapi makan malamnya. Chouji keliatan agak kurus, bajunya lusuh, n mukanya melas. TenTen masang wajah gue-ga-tau-dimana-Minato-sama. Shino diem terus sambil kadang menggumam "gue cowok..". Sakura jadi latah, misalnya "Anak Perawan di Sarang ANBU karangan…". Hinata keliatan pucat n tiap 2 menit ngeluarin sendawa yang membahana. Ino keliatan sibuk nyusun sketsa skripsi sambil nangis. Rock Lee terus-terusan bilang, "Saya adalah pohon…" tanpa bergerak.

Yuuichi-sensei terlihat menuju lapangan. Sekali-dua kali dia melihat ke arah murid-muridnya yang terlihat tidak memiliki masa depan. Beliau menghela nafas.

"Oke!!! Karena semuanya sudah hadir, langsung saja kita mulai pertandingannya!!!' teriak Ryuuta lantang.

"Baiklah, semua bersiap di depan rival masing-masing," instruksi Cantik-chan n Sora barengan.

"Siaaaap??! Satuuu… Dua… Ti…." Kata-kata duo Uchiha terpotong.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN???!" suara Tsunade-sama menggelegar.

"Tsu… Tsunade… Tsunade-sama?!" ucap mereka berbarengan –plus sendawa heboh dari Hinata-.

"Saya tunggu kalian semua di kantor! SEKARANG!!!" perintah Tsunade-sama.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Ngeri.

(o.O)

Ruangan Tsunade-sama…

Akatsuki, Rookie 12, dan Yuuichi-sensei berdiri HHC di depan meja Tsunade-sama. Yang lainnya ga dibolehin masuk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya akan kalian lakukan?!" bentak Tsunade-sama, "Saya mendengar laporan kalau kalian mengancam keselamatan jiwa warga KHS lainnya."

"Sebenernya kita---," kata-kata Yuuichi-sensei terpotong.

"Jangan bicara, Yuuichi-san. Saya ga kuat dengar suara Anda. Biar murid-murid Anda yang berbicara. Anda keluar saja," kata Tsunade-sama agak lemah.

Yuuichi-sensei segera pergi. Yang tersisa di ruangan itu merasa kepergian Yuuichi-sensei merupakan kedatangan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Neji?!"

"Ka… kami… Cuma…" Neji ga kuasa ngomong karena otaknya masih dipenuhi aura-aura bokep.

"Ah, sudahlah!! Bisa-bisa saya jadi stress seperti Orochimaru-chan… Bahaya! Intinya, kalian meresahkan warga KHS. Kalian harus dikeluarkan!!" bentak Tsunade-sama.

Mereka semua kaget. Terlebih Neji, Sasuke, dan Tobi.

"Tapi… masa… lagian ga ada bukti, kok!" sangkal Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang?! Buktinya Sandaime ditemukan dikubur hidup-hidup! Untung bisa selamat. Kejadian serupa juga menimpa Minato-sama, ketua Komite," balas Tsunade-sama.

"Uaappah?! Papi?!" Naruto syok.

"Saya sudah tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berkeliaran di KHS yang damai ini," ujar Tsunade-sama sok dramatis.

"Tapi, masa cuma gara-gara satu kesalahan kita langsung dikeluarin sih, Bu?! Pas di Oto aja pelanggaran kita udah menuhin black record baru kita dikeluarin," Tobi beralasan.

"Soalnya ini KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL!! Bukan OTO HIGH SCHOOL!!"

Semua murid diam.

"Segera kemasi barang kaliat. Pagi-pagi sekali kalian sudah harus sampai di Suna Military," kata Tsunade-sama enteng, "Udah sono pergi!"

Mereka pergi dengan langkah gontai.

(o.O)

Pagi pukul 04.30, depan gerbang Suna Military…

"Buset… Sekolahnya kayak apa ya kalo gerbangnya aja banyak kawat berduri??" Pein ngowoh.

"Namanya juga sekolah militer…" gumam Neji.

NGIIIIIKKKK…. Gerbang dibuka.

Ada tiga orang. Satu cewek dua cowok.

"Kalian dari KHS?" Tanya cowok yang pake eyeliner ketebelen.

"Iya," jawab mereka kompak.

"Silakan masuk," kata cewek berkuncir 4.

Akatsuki n Rookie 12 masuk dengan tertib.

"Eeeeehhhhh!!! Lu sape? Anak KHS juga?!" cowok yang berpakaian ala batman mencegat seorang cewek.

"Bukan. Saya anak mama dan papa (ga nyambung)," jawab tuh cewek.

"Trus, ngapain lu ke sini?!"

"Saya bertugas menceritakan keadaan Akatsuki n Rookie 12," tuh cewek ngejelasin.

"Kagak ada!! Pulang sono!!" usirnya senonoh.

"Tapi… pembaca… gimana?!"

"Emang gue pikirin?! Kalo mau masuk, ga boleh keluar ampe lulus! Ga ada hape, inet, ama listrik!"

"Sekolah macam apa ini?! Globalisasi kok masih purba?!" ejek tuh cewek.

"Ngejek?! Gue tampol, lu!!"

BRAAAKKK!! Gerbang ditutup tepat di depan wajah cewek malang tersebut.

(o.O)

**Au : **Alhamdulillah.. Selese juga –ngadaian tumpengan-. Endingnya noraaaakkk!!! Maafkan dakuwhhh…. Tapi, makasih udah sempat membaca…

Makasih buat yang baca n ngereview, yang baca tapi ga ngereview, dan yang ga baca tapi ngereview (emang ada?!). Akhirnya fic panjang nan ga jelas ini selese sudah… Saya legaaaaa!!!!

Hehehehehe… Tolong review, yah? Untuk last chap iniiiiii ajah! Plissss…. Kalo bisa, semuanya yang baca!!! Ga terkecuali!!!

Minna-san, hounto ni arigatou gozaimashita!!!

**Ryuuta**

**Kamar Saya, 2008 Dec 15****th**

**17.34 WIBss**


End file.
